SNAKE BITE!
by Teddybear
Summary: YAMI GOT BITTEN BY A SNAKE!!! The weird thing is that he's aslo turning into a snake! Can Yugi find the cure before time runs out? Or will Yami be a snake for the rest of his life? WILL THE MADNESS EVER STOP!!!!!! (i don't think so ^_^) R&R *Finished*
1. Yami got bitten by a snake!

Teddybear(TB): Wazz up my good people!  
Teddycat(TC): Uh Teddy...what r u doing?  
TB: What does it look like I'm doing? I'M WRITTING A FAN FICTION WHAT ELSE!!!!!  
TC: What about ur other story?  
TB: Don't worry about it, I've got that covered! Anywho I just got this story stuck into my head and I just HAD to write it! ^_^  
TC: Did u eat anything with sugar?  
TB: No why do u ask? *hides a bag of chocolate kisses*  
TC: Just wanted to know  
TB: Anywho lets move on shall we! *looks around* Hmmmm somethings missing... I know! *snaps and Yugi and Yami apear* YUGI!!!!!!!!!! *hugs him till his face turns blue, then purple*  
Yugi: Can't.................................................breathe................................................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: What did he say?  
Yami: He said that he can't breath  
TB: Oh.......is that all *let's go of Yugi* Is that better!  
Yugi: Yes *gasp* thank u *coughs*  
TB: Good!!!! Anywho I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 'cause if I did Yugi will belong to me ^_^  
Yugi: -_- I hate my life  
TB: Oh don't be blue! Have a cookie! *hands Yugi some cookies*  
Yugi: ^_______________^ YAY!!!!!! *stuffs 5 cookies in his mouth ^________________^  
Yami: He's gonna die chooking  
TB: Have some gum Yami!  
Yami: OK! *stuffs 5ft of gum in his mouth* ^_____________^  
TB: Now that everyone is happy! Time for my story!  
TC: What about me *pouts*  
TB: Oh sorry! Here *give TC 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000 pixie sticks*  
TC: YAY! My lil ligth is so nice! *eats half of that many pixie stick in one gulp* ^__________^  
TB: Ok! Time for my story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 1  
Yami got bitten by a snake!!!  
  
Yugi and Yami were walking home from an Ice Cream store  
Yugi: *eating a cookies 'n cream ice cream (a.n. Mmmmmm ice cream *goes into the kitchen for some*)* You sure you don't want some ice cream?  
Yami: No thank you! The last time I ate ice cream, my toung was numb for a week! (a.n. *from the kitchen* Is that even possible?)  
Yugi: Ok suit your self. You don't know what you're missing! *eats some more ice cream (a.n. T_T NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WE RAN OUT OF ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!T_T)  
Yami: I'm sure I'm not missing much...  
Suddenly Yugi threw his ice cream in the air and screamed. The ice cream landed on Yami's head. (a.n. Aren't I evil ^_^ Yugi, Yami, & TC: Uh.....yes TB: Hey that wasn't very nice you know T_T)  
Yami: Hey! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO WASH THIS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a.n. Tha's a whole lot of exclamation points)  
Yugi: 0_0 *paler than paper* *doesn't make a single move*  
Yami: Hey what's wrong with you?  
Yugi: *points ahead* s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s  
Yami: Spit it out!  
Yugi: *spits*  
Yami: Eeewwwwww no I mean tell me what's wrong? *looks at what Yugi's pointing at* Ooooohhhhhhh  
Yugi is pointing to a 10ft black-orange stripped snake with blood red eyes.  
Yami: Cool!!! A SNAKE!!!!!! *picks up a stick and walks towards the snake*  
Yugi: But what is a snake doing in the middle of a city? *sees what Yami is doing* Uh... What are you going to do with that stick, Yami?  
(a.n. Ok what Yami is about to do is just plain stupid. I mean REALLY stupid. Kids, don't ever, EVER, do what Yami's about to do to the snake, you will regret it!)  
Yami: Here, snakie, snakie, snakie... *slowly gets close to the snake*  
Yugi: Uh Yami...  
Yami: *starts to poke the snake with the stick* ^_____^  
snake: *hisses madly*  
Yami: Uuuuuu, is the snake mad?  
Yugi: Yami, I wouldn't do that if I were you...  
snake: *tries to bite Yami but misses* *hisses*  
Yami: You're a nautghy lil' snake huh... *continues with the poking*  
Yugi: Yami...  
snake: *tries to bite Yami and succedes*  
Yami: 0_0 AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THE SNAKE BIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
snake: *still attached to Yami's arm*  
Yami: *swings his arm round and round* GET... IT...OFF!!!!!!!  
Yugi: I warned you not to bother the snake but nnnooo...  
Yami: *keeps swinging his arm untill finaly the snake gets dizzy, lets go, and goes flying in the air*  
snake: @_@ *hisses* *flies threw the air* *keeps flying, getting smaller and smaller untill it disapear*  
(a.n. You know how sometimes in cartoons, when some one is "flying" threw the air they get smaller and smaller untill you can't see them and what looks like a star shines for about two seconds then disapears completly? Yeah, well tha's what happend to the snake... Poor snake)  
Yami: *runs around in a circle* I GOT A SNAKE BIT!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: Yami try to stay calm. Maybe it wasn't poisonous...  
Yami: *suddenly stops running around* *in a dreamy voice* Yeah you're right... *sways a little* ... maybe it wasn't poisonous at all *sways a bit more then faints*  
Yugi: Maybe I was wrong. *runs over to Yami* Yami are you ok? *shakes Yami a bit* Yami?  
Yami doesn't respond  
Yugi: *eyes begin to water* Yami are you ok? *shakes him even more* Yami?  
Yami still doesn't answer  
Yugi: ~oh no~... YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(YAY!!!! My first ever cliff hanger so far ^_^ *avoids several eggs and rubber chicken aimed at me* Hey wha's the deal with eggs and rubber chickes? Readers: Uh... *shruggs* *chucks more eggs and rubber chickens* TB: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S RAINING EGGS AND RUBBER CHICKENS!!!!!!!)  
TB: So did you like it? *looks at the trio*  
Trio: 0_0  
TB: What's the matter with you three  
Yami: Oh nothing. Just the fact that I GET BITTEN BY A SNAKE AND I DIE!!!!!!  
TB: Are u sure about that?  
TC: What do u mean?  
TB: I mean that you'll have to wait till the next chappie to figure out what will happen to Yami ^_^  
Trio: -_-  
TB: What's the point of writing a story if I can't leave it with a cliff hanger? *avoid several ham and tuna sandwiches* Hey cool I like tuna *catches a tuna sandwich* yum ^_^ *the ham and tuna sandwiches disapear and in its replaced by............broccoli* Yay I like broccoli! *eats some broccolis* *the broccoli disapears and his time its.........................spinach* 0_0!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEWWWWWWW I HATE SPINACH!!!!!!!!  
Popeye the sailor man: *apears* Me Like spinach!!!!!!! *eats ALL of the spinach*  
TB: 0_0 Yeah well. I don't own Popeye etheir  
TC: Who would like to own him?  
TB: I don't know?  
Yami: Is it true that he likes this girl named uhh.....Olive?  
Yugi: Yeah he does. I don't see what they see in her. I mean come on! The girl has long legs and arms! I mean REALLY LONG!  
Popeye: *eats all of the spinach* Well I'm off! Good bye to yall *disapears*  
TB: Well that was..........wierd........0_0.........Yeah well anywho R&R and I should have the next chappie up by today or tomorrow. Not sure. Oh well. CHAO FO NOW!!!!! 


	2. He's Alive!

TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Trio: *sweatdrops*  
TB: what?  
Trio: START ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: Start what?  
Trio: THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
TB: I will. But before I do that I need to say the disclaimer before the suits come after me.  
Trio: SAY IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!  
TB: Fine. Yami Please say the disclaimer  
Yami: Wha' ? You said that you needed to say the disclaimer  
TB: I changed my mind  
Yami: No I won't do it and u can't make me  
TB: *holds up a bottle of wine* This fine wine was made in Egypt. They send it to me, but I don't like wine. It'll be a shame if I were to let it waste...  
Yami: *looks at the wine* I-is that really from E-Egypt?  
TB: Yes-sir-ri-bob! Srait from Egypt! You wouldn't be interested in having some would you? *moves the bottle of wine side to side in front of Yami's face*  
Yami: *drooling a bit* Y-yeah......  
TB: Well all you have to do is say the disclaimer and it's yours  
Yami: Ok fine I'll do it! Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! There ya happy?  
TB: Yes I am! Here you go *gives Yami the bottle of wine*  
Yami: *looks at the wine as tough it was a pot of gold* YAY!!! *hugs the wine* *pops the cork and start to drink some* *gulp* Mmmmmmm marvalous..... simply marvalous *drinks some more wine*  
Yugi: I never knew Yami liked wine  
TB: Of course he does. He's and Egyptian. All Egyptians drank wine and beer (a.n. Too true. No really they did! Go look it up if you don't belive me!)  
TC: Well time for you to start with the story! The tension is killing me!  
TB: Ok! 6,5,4,3,2,1 Time for me to have some fun! ^__^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 2  
HE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ~Oh no~ YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT WAS MY EAR YOU SCREAMED INTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: *starts to cry* Your alive....... YOUR ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Yami*  
Yami: Of course I am  
Yugi: *hits Yami over the head* DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: 0_0 Ok, ok. Sorry! I was just having a little fun ^_^  
Yugi: Yeah right. If you call scaring me to death fun, then it must be dull when you save my life  
Yami: Nope it's just as fun cause i get to hurt people!  
Yugi: -_- Come on lets go home  
  
At Yugi's house, inside Yugi's room...  
Yugi: Uh Yami... What are you doing?  
Yami: *crawling around the floor* I'm just looking for something  
Yugi: What exacly are you looking for? *changes into his pj's*  
Yami: Something...  
Yugi: *finishes putting on his pj's* Can I help?  
Yami: Nah, it's ok. Aha! gotcha!  
Yugi: What! What did you catch?  
Yami: This! *shows Yugi a small mouse*  
Yugi: That's weird. What's a mouse doing inside the house?  
Yami: No idea, but I'm glad it's here!  
Yugi: Why is that?  
Yami: *eats the mouse and swallows it whole* Yum!  
Yugi: 0_0!!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!!!!!  
Yami: No why?  
Yugi: Well if you haven't noticed, YOU JUST ATE A MOUSE!!!!!!! A LIVE MOUSE!!!!!!!!  
Yami: So  
Yugi: Doesn't that bother you?  
Yami: Nope  
Yugi: Why did you eat it anyway?  
Yami: I dunno. I just suddenly had the need to eat one that's all  
Yugi: o_o This is all just a bad dream... a nigthmare...yeah that's it... this is all just a bad dream *lies down on his bed* This will all be over as soon as I wake up  
Yami: Good night Yugi, s-s-s-sweet dreams-s-s!  
Yugi: *yawns* good night Yami  
  
The next day...  
Yugi wakes up.  
Yugi: 'Morning Yami. Yami?  
Sees Yami sleeping on the floor, all coiled up.  
Yugi: Hey Yami wake up!  
Yami: *wakes up, yawns, but doesn't move* Wha's-s-s the matter Yugi?  
Yugi: Well the thing is that your sleeping on the floor instead of your soul room  
Yami: *lifts his head up a bit* Oh, will you look at that *turns around to see Yugi* I guess-s-s I was-s-s s-s-so tiered las-s-st night I fell as-s-sleep on the floor. What's-s-s wrong with you? You look like you jus-s-st s-s-saw a ghos-s-st or s-s-something  
Yugi: *sitting up* 0_0...... Uh by any chance do you feel...........different?  
Yami: *sits up* Um, no why?  
Yugi: I think you should look in the mirror  
Yami: *slowly turn to face the mirror* *sees his reflection* 0_0 *slowly crawls to the mirror* YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Outside the house  
YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Outside the state  
YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Outside the whole world  
YYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: MY FACE!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Yami has a green scaly face. His lips were gone. Instead it looks like they were stitched. In other word it had short lines that run from the opening of his mouth and ran about 1 cm away from his mouth. His eyes were still purple, but they were different. They looked a lot like a snake eyes, and if he blinks, his eye lids closed from the side instead than down and up. His nise was gone, but in its place were two small holes. His toung flicked in and out (a.n. That's how a snake smell, weird huh?), and it kinda cost him to say something that has the letter S in in. His theet were a bit sharper than usual. His hands were also green and scaly. He unbuttened his shirt, only to find out it was also green and scaly. Even his eye brows were gone! The only hair he had left was his spikey hair that didn't change at all.  
Yami: What the hell is-s-s going on here? What's-s-s happening to me?  
Yugi: Well, I'm guessing you turned into a human snake! Hey Yami you could famous! People all over the world would love to see a human snake! Imagine how rich we can be!  
Yami: That's-s-s a nice idea but...  
Yugi: Oh sorry. I mean you'll be rich!  
Yami: YUGI!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THIS-S-S FOR THE RES-S-ST OF MY LIFE!!!!  
Yugi: Sorry I wasn't thinking.  
Yami: That's-s-s ok. S-s-so what are we going to do about this-s-s *Points to his face*  
Yugi: *gets out of his bed* You mean what am I going to do  
Yami: Huh?  
Yugi: *goes into his closet to change* There's no way you're going out like that  
Yami: Oh yeah. People will think I'm s-s-some s-s-sort of a freak  
Yugi: *sticks his head out* Exaclty now if you don't mind... *puts a purple shirt on* *gets in the closet* I'm going to the library  
Yami: *poking his face* The library?  
Yugi: *gets out and puts on a leather vest [he's wearing the black pants and shoes that he wears in the battle city tournament]* Yes the library *walks over to the mirror* It's the only place I can think of where I might find some answers *turns to face Yami* Don't worry I'll make sure to find some sort of cure  
Yami: Thanks-s-s Yugi. That means-s-s a lot  
Yugi: *puts on some gloves with half the finger cut of* Hey you helped me. This is my way to repay you *puts on a black belt on his neck*   
Yami: S-s-so... what am I going to do?  
Yugi: Well... Just intertain you self *puts on a belt that hangs of the side of his hips* Watch TV or something  
Yami: -_- Gee, looks-s-s like I'm gonna have fun  
Yugi: *opens the door* Hey just be glad Grandpa went on that trip. This way he wont see you like this  
Yami: He left trus-s-sting me to take care of you but it looks-s-s like you're going to take care of me  
Yugi: Yeah well I'm off! There's pizza inthe fridge. You do know how to work the micro right?  
Yami: Yeah yeah just pus-s-sh s-s-some buttons. Now go!  
Yugi: Oh right see ya! *leaves* *from outside* Whatever you do do not answer the phone or the door!  
Yami: Great Now you're treating me like a little kid. THAT MAKES-S-S ME FEEL S-S-SOOOO S-S-SPECIAL  
Yugi: *from downstair* You're welcome!  
A door can be heard opening and close  
Yami: Hmm. I'm all alone. Yugi's-s-s gone. S-s-so is Grandpa. I've got the hous-s-se all to my s-s-self. I wonder where Yugi's-s-s hiding the s-s-sugar  
A door opens down stairs  
Yugi: I forgot to tell you to stay away from anything that has sugar! AND I MEAN IT! *closes the door*  
Yami: 0_0 Dang! How'd he know?  
  
A few hours later.....  
Yugi: *walks in his house* Yami I'm home!  
*silence*  
Yugi: Yami? 'He must be sleeping'  
Yami: *in a far away voice* I'm in your room!...  
Yugi: 'That's two times I've been wrong! I hate myself at the moment' *goes up stairs and into his room* *looks around* Yami? Where are you?  
*silence*  
Yugi: I hope you don't expect me to play hid-and-seek!  
Yami: *in a wierd, muffuled voice* Yugi, why is-s-s it s-s-so dark?  
Yugi: Uh... The sun's not even down yet  
Yami: Then why is-s-s it s-s-so dark here? I can't even s-s-see you  
Yugi: *looks around* Where are you exactly? *sees Yami's pj's in a small pile in a corner(a.n. His pj's are purple with lil dark magicians on it... KAWAII!!!!!!![cute/cutie for those who don't know])* *the pile move a bit* *slowly walks towards it*  
Yami: Yugi? What's-s-s wrong? What's-s-s going?  
Yugi: *softly kicks the pile*  
Yami: Hey! Who did that!  
Yugi: Yami?! *lift's yami's pj shirt* 0_0! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: YAY Another cliffy!!! *avoid green eggs and ham thrown at her* Hey! First rubber chicken and eggs, NOW THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: Uh Teddy...  
TB: Yes... 0_0  
Yami: *hugging Yugi* *in a dreamy tone* Hi!!! ...   
Yugi: *blushing a bit* Is he ok?  
TB: Yeah don't worry  
TC: He's not drunk is he?  
TB: Nope. Egyptian wine is made out of about 70% fruit  
Yugi: And what's the other part?  
TB: Sugar  
TC & Yugi: 0_0  
Yami: I'm a spynx *starts to run around while flaping his arms* WWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: 0_0 Uh yeah... anywho *picks up the bottle of wine, which is half full* I'll just put this away for now  
Yami: No! *takes the bottle away from TB* My wine! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *runs away somewhere*  
TB: Oh-'k then... 0_0...  
TC: U do know that if he finds out what you did to him in the begining of the chapter... he might hurt u  
Yugi: She does have a piont  
TB: Oh well. Yeah well R&R! Till next time! CHAO FO NOW! 


	3. He's a SNAKE!

TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TC: Didn't u say that in ur last chapter?  
TB: I did? *re-read last chapter* I guess Idid!  
TC: -_-  
Yugi: So what kinda tormenting r u planing for Yami and me?  
TB: That's for me to know and for u to read and find out MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *thunder roars in the background*  
TC: U do know that was lame right?  
TB: *background is purple* Yes sadly I do...  
Yugi: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! beacuse if see did, she'll make sure that the english version is shown completly.  
TB: Hey u said the disclaimer with out me asking u  
Yugi: *shruggs* Whatever  
TB: *kisses Yugi* Thank u!  
Yugi: *stars in his eyes* I've got to do THAT more often  
TB: *giggles* Yeah, ANYWHO, time for my fiction to start! *clears throat* Roses are red, Violets are blue, Here's chappie 3 just for u! ^_^ Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 3  
He's a snake!  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: AH-ah-haha...  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: *stares at Yami*  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: *is staring into space*  
Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....................*blink blink*  
Yugi: Are you done?  
Yami: No hold on..... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ........................ ok I'm done now  
(a.n. *sweatdrop*)  
Yugi: Feel better?  
Yami: Pretty much...  
Yugi: Good 'cause you're about to feel bad...terrible...horrible...grou...  
Yami: I get the idea Yugi  
Yugi: Oh yeah...  
Yami: Hey...have you gotten taller?  
Yugi: ~I wish~  
Yami: What did you s-s-say?  
Yugi: I s-said you wish!  
Yami: ????????????????  
Yugi: Have you notice that...well...  
Yami: Hey!!!!!  
Yugi: What?  
Yami: I remember being bigger...and taller than your bed...  
Yugi: Uh......  
Yami: Yugi...  
Yugi: Yes...  
Yami: Tell me...hones-s-sty...WHAT THE HELLS-S-S WRONG WITH ME?  
Yugi: Well...Remeber when I said that you looked like a snake?  
Yami: Yes-s-s  
Yugi: *points to the mirror*  
Yami: ?????? *looks at Yugi, then slowly looks into the mirror*  
His reflection is that of a green snake with purple eyes, and black diamonds running along his back. If you see his bottom, their a light brown color. (a.n. Yeah yall know the "legs" of a snake. It's really thier belly. Weird, being able to "walk" around on your belly...) To top it all of... it's a snake that has Yami's hair due. (a.n. I left his hair on cause it'll be weird if he doesn't have any hair on *pictures Yami without hair* *shudders* Scary)  
Yami: I-I-I'm a...I'm.......................I'M A S-S-SNAKE!!! I'M A FREAKIN' S-S-SNAKE!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: A good looking snake!  
Yami: Yeah that's-s-s true... I s-s-stil have my beautiful hair *tries to use his hands to stroke his hair, but only succeds in using his tail* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY HANDS-S-S!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NO HANDS-S-S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: -_- Duh! Snakes have no hands and...  
Yami: LEGS-S-S!!!!!!!!! MY LEGS-S-S ARE GONE TOO!!!!!! T_T I really hate my life now...  
Yugi: *looses his temper(a.n. Imagine that)* *grabs the snake...er...Yami By his throat* CALM DOWN!!! PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER!!!  
Yami: *turns blue* Can't......................breathe.............................  
Yugi: *realizes what he's doing* Oops, sorry *lets go of the sna...er...Yami*  
Yami: *hits the floor with a low thud* Ouch! Any harder?  
Yugi: Yes I can *reaches for Yami*  
Yami: 0_0 That won't be nec-c-ces-s-sary ^_^'  
Yugi: Well now what? I got a snake living in my house...  
Yami: Way to be s-s-supportive  
Yugi: Can my day get anymore worse?  
Yami: Mine did...  
Yugi: How?  
Yami: Well first I get ic-c-ce cream on my head (a.n. Speaking of which. Remember I said I had NO ice cream... Well after writting my two chappies I went to my kitchen for a nice cold drink. I got a glass full of water, and when I look in the fridge for some ice...I found some chocolate popsicles. Man I hate my self -_-'), then I get bitten by a s-s-snake... NOW I'M ONE FREAKIN' FREAK OF NATURE!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: Don't you mean a snake?  
Yami: Is-s-sn't that what I s-s-said?  
Yugi: -_-'  
Yami: S-s-so... Did you found out anything?  
Yugi: *shakes his head* Nope sorry  
Yami: S-s-so I'm s-s-stuck like this! My life is-s-s s-s-so unfair (a.n. Join the club -_-)  
  
~*~  
Next day...  
  
THE CITY OF DOMINO!!! (a.n. Can anyone guess where that's from?)  
  
Yami: Hey who s-s-said that?  
Yugi: Said what?  
Yami: The c-c-city of Domino?  
Yugi: I dun know  
Yugi and Yami were walking down the streets of Domino. Well Yugi was walking, Yami was slithering.  
Yami: Now I know how you feel Yugi  
Yugi: What do you mean?  
Yami: I mean now I know how it feels-s-s to be s-s-short  
Yugi: Are you calling me a midget?  
Yami: If the s-s-snake can rattle  
Yugi: That made no sense what so ever  
Yami: Damn! I better come up with better lines-s-s s-s-soon  
Just then a woman with her little dauther pass by.  
The little girl: Mommy mommy lookie lookie a snake! *pokes Yami* Pretty snake ^_^  
Yami: *anime temple* *hisses*  
The little girl: Uuuuuuu the snake likes poking! *continues with the poking(a.n. Some people just never learn)*  
Yami: *hisses* *snaps at the little girl*  
The little girl: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! THE SNAKE TRIED TO BITE ME!!!!!!!!!  
Mother of the little girl (a.n. GOD DAMN! My fingers r starting to hurt for writting such long names): Why you little *wacks Yami with her purse*  
Yami: @_@ *starts to sway*  
Mother of the little girl: *grabs her dauthers hand* Hmph... *walks away*  
The little girl: Can we get a snake? (a.n. Some people just never learn TC: U said that already TB: I know, but it's ture!)  
Yugi: Are you ok Yami?  
Yami: @_@ S-s-sorry you must be mis-s-staken...my name's-s-s mudd...  
Yugi: Well Mr. Mudd... Are you ok?  
Yami: @_@ Yeah just peachy like fis-s-sh s-s-surrounded by a herd s-s-sharks-s-s...  
Yugi: That was stupid...  
Yami: @_@ I know... Would you like s-s-some s-s-spot of tea?  
Yugi: No thanks  
Yami: Very good mate, carry on, Konichiwa!!!! (a.n. please don't kill me if I spelled that wrong!)  
Yugi: *sweatdrops*  
Yami: *talking to a tree* Ugi... Pleas-s-se direct me to the river, I need to drown  
Yugi: -_-  
Yugi: *to a dog* Oh...Hello Joey... You're looking unus-s-sually different today  
Yugi: 0_0 What exactly was IN that purse?  
Mother of the little girl: *pops in* Honestly I have no idea *pops out*  
Yugi: Uh Yami... Maybe we should get you home...  
Yami: I already told you my name is mudd... Now go dirty your hand...It's-s-s time for breakfas-s-st...  
  
~*~  
Back at Yugi's house  
  
Yami: *has a pack of ive on his head* Ugh...What happend?  
Yugi: *from another room* Good I see your awake  
Yami: I had the s-s-strangest dream. I dreamt that I was-s-s a............ *looks into a near by mirror* ...........never mind........-_-  
Yugi: Well while you were out cold I went to the library to see if I could find something out *sits next to Yami on the couch with a small stack of books*   
Yami: *slithers away under the TV* That's-s-s nic-c-ce  
Yugi: What are up to now?  
Yami: *from under the TV* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I got you now *a little mouse can be heard followed by a small struggle, then finaly ending with Yami sluping down something* YUM!  
Yugi: Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick...  
Yami: *crawls out* *has a mouse hanging by the tail* Care to join me?  
Yugi: *turn green* Pass  
Yami: S-s-suit your s-s-self *throws the mouse in the air, catches it and swallows it whole* Man I can't get enough of them *crawls away somewhere*  
Yugi: *still green* Yeah...very...n-nice *hears Yami eating another mouse* hmph... I'll be in the bathroom...*run to the bathroom*  
Yami: *from under the couch* *slurps a tail of a mouse* What's-s-s his problem? *spots another mouse* You're mine!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: So what do you guyz think?  
Both TC and Yugi are green  
TB: Are you ok?  
TC & Yugi: Excuse us *run towards to bathroom, but get stuck on the door way*  
TB: *sweatdrops* No comments  
Yami: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
TB: *shudders* I think he found out about the snake thing  
Yami: TEDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: 0_0 y-yes-s........  
Yami: *holds up a bottle of wine* WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY WINE?!?!?!?!?!?!  
TB: *sighs* Oh is that all! I thought u were mad about me turning u into a snake.... 0_0 *covers her mouth and runs away somewhere*  
Yami: Snake? *looks at TC and Yugi still fighting for the restroom* Oh-kay then... I'll be around...looking for more wine...by my self...*crickets chirp* -_-' *walks away*  
TB: *re-appears* R&R! And thank u to all of my reviewers! *hears Yami's footsteps and disappears*  
Yami: I WANT MORE WINE!!! WINE YOU HEAR ME!!! WINE!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
reioco: I'm glad you loved it! I loved it too! Even though it's my story... ok now I'm talking stupidity...  
  
Chaosmage: Yes I know it was a little dramatic, but drama=stupidity=humor, work with me here! Yes I know Yami was stupid for doing a stupid thing AND the he can't die cause he's a 5000 year old spirit that can't die, and now I'm talking to much  
P.S. I DID HAVE ICE CREAM! it's just that I forgot I had some T_T  
  
Catzbane: Really I didn't know. I never even heard of it! U think it on sale now? Hm...  
  
Yami-Yugi: ROFLOL? What's that? I kmow LOL= Laugh Out Loud, but ROF? Wha's that?  
  
Lil Yugi Doll: WAZZ UP! I'm really glad u and your sis liked my story! Tell ur sis thanks for the plushies! I LOVE THEM!!!  
  
Catsbane: So It's called S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s not Snake bite? Yes, No? I'm confused now @_@  
  
Ok that's it for now... R&R!!! 


	4. The mirror and the story

TB: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.....There this time I started with HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE instead of MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA r ya happy now?  
TC: Pretty much!  
Yugi: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for some cards she blew her cards on *prepares to get kissed*  
TB: Thanks Yugi  
Yugi: That's it! No kiss? *watery eyes*  
TB: Here u go *give Yugi a chocolate kiss*  
Yugi: Not this piece of...Chocolate!  
TB: Two reasons. #1 U said I blew my money on cards and that wasn't very nice. Also U didn't like my Chocolate Kisses I gave u so there!  
Yugi: *eats chocolate kiss* DONE!  
TB: Tha' nice... *feels a hand on her shoulder* WHATEVER IT IS I DIN"T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!! Oh hi Yami... YAMI!!!!  
Yami: *in a mystical/mysterious voice* Yes it is I Yami! Teddy I have read ALL of your chappies  
TB: U did.....  
Yami: *in a mystical/mysterious voice* Yes I did and guess what........... I...  
TB: *suddenly turns into a chibi (SWEET!!! I'M A CHIBI!!!)* Pwease don hut me. I'm innwocent! Ave mewcry!  
Yami: *in a reagular voice* I was about to say that I loved it! I love being a snake!  
ChibiTB: (and trust me I'm cute as TB, but as ChibiTB I'm 100x cuter!) YAY!!! He wiked it! Ami wiked it!  
TC: Uuuhhhh you're so cute! *picks up ChibiTB*  
*TC and ChibiTB cuddle*  
Yugi: How cute! BUT THIS IS A HUMOR STORY NOT A ROMANCE STORY!!!  
ChibiTB: Uh... 'ittle Ugi is mad at me cause I didn' kiss him!  
Yugi: Am not!  
ChibiTB: Sure ur not! Anywho, 2,4,6,8 bubble gum's what Yami ate!  
TC: Cute! But it made no sense  
ChibiTB: It didn'! how swad...oh well.........STORY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 4  
The Mirror and the story  
  
Yami is at home alone this time because of the little........misunderstanding...they had yesterday...  
Yami: *is lieing on the rug, watching tv(a.n. He used his tale to turn the tv on)* Nope *click* dull *click* S-s-saw it *click* old *click* THERE'S-S-S NOTHING GOOD TO WATCH!!!!!!!! *grabs the remote [by his tail] and throws it at a mirror*  
Mirror: *shatters into a million pieces*  
Yami: Oops-s-s  
Mirror: *a weird black smoke appears* *in a deep voice* WHO DARES DISTURBED MY SLUMBER!!!  
Yami: HE DID IT!!! *points to the remote*  
Mirror dude: *in a deep voice* Master *bows to the remote* What are your three wishes?  
Yami: 0_0 WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW COME I DON'T GET WIS-S-SHES-S-S?  
Mirror dude: Cause he's the one who broke my mirror! NOW *points to the remote* TELL ME YOUR WISHES!  
Remote: ..................................................  
Yami: Dude! It's-s-s a remote! It can't talk!  
Mirror dude: TALK BEFORE I BLAST YOU TO OBLIVIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Remote: ..............................................................................................  
Yami: It's-s-s never going to talk. Wanna know why?  
Mirror dude: Ok. Why?  
Yami: Come clos-s-se  
Mirror dude: *leans close*  
Yami: No clos-s-ser  
Mirror dude: *leans closer*  
Yami: Dude, I'm s-s-short i can't reach, get clos-s-ser!  
Mirror dude: *leans realy close to Yami*  
Yami: *in his ear* IT'S-S-S A FREAKIN REMOTE!!!!! REMOTES-S-S DON'T TALK!!!!!!!!! IT'S-S-S NOT ALIVE!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T...  
Mirror dude: I GOT IT STOP SHOUTING!!!!!!!!  
Yami: ~Muahahahahahahahaha time to get my wishes~ *to the mirror dude* S-s-so... can I get his wis-s-shes-s-s?  
Mirror: YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Don't make me laugh!  
Yami: I belive I already did  
Mirror dude: Yeah well... I mean look at you! You're a snake! Sorry I can't!  
Yami: Oh s-s-so you grant wis-s-shes-s-s to a remote but not me?!  
Mirror dude: Pretty much  
Yami: That s-s-sucks-s-s!  
Mirror dude: Oh well to bad, to sad! See ya around! *disappears*  
Yami: Well that was pointless-s-s.....  
  
At the library.......  
Yugi is seating at a table with a whole bunch of books around him.  
Yugi: *is reading a book about reptiles* Hhhhhmmmmm...... *doesn't find what's he's looking for* Uh... It's not here...*closes the book* Damn it!!! *bangs a table*  
A book that was on the table falls open on the floor. Yugi see's it and picks it up and reads it.  
Yugi: This is it....... I FOUND IT!!!!!!!!  
Librarian: SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! This is a library! Not a park!  
Yugi: Sorry! *closes the book and goes towards the chack out counter* I would like to check out this book please!  
Librarian: After the racket you just made, give my one good reason why I should  
Yugi: Because I... uh... Because... *gets an idea and starts to cry*I have this project due and if I don't turn it in I'll get a fail and my grandpa's gonna get mad and if my granpa get's mad hell woop me and it hurts and I don't like getting hurt! *cryies a little harder*  
Librarian: Oh you poor dear here you go *hand Yugi the book* Take it for as long as you need it  
Yugi: Thank you! *walks out* ~works every time!~ ^_^ *walks home*  
  
At Yugi's house...  
Yugi: *opens the door* Yami I'm....home...  
Yami: *is banging a few shattered pieces and talking in snake language* *hiss* *spit* *looks at Yugi* Oh hi Yugi...How was-s-s your day?  
Yugi: *looks around* What happend here?  
There are little pieces of glass here and there. The remote is almost in the kitchen. The tv has that annoyineg BEEEEEEEP on it.  
Yami: Oh this-s-s! You wouldn't belive my if I told you -_-  
Yugi: Try me  
Yami: *looks up at Yugi with his arms crossed, tapping his foot, and looking at Yami seriously* Well you s-s-see I was um... *see's a mouse scury by* OH A MOUS-S-SE! *chaseses the mouse* COME HERE YOU!  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* I'll clean this up later... Yami look at what I found!  
Yami: *from under something* Can't you s-s-see I'm a little bus-s-sy here!  
Yugi: Oh I just though you would be interested in this riddle I found that might just help you turn back into a human!  
Yami: *appears out of nowhere* Well why didn't you s-s-say s-s-so!  
Yugi: What about the mouse?  
Yami: The mous-s-se can wait. Now DITCH ME THE DIRT!  
Yugi: OK OK! *sits on the couch and takes out a book called The giant snake* Who would have known the answer was in a fairy tale book!  
Yami: Enough chit chat! What did you find!  
Yugi: Well *opens the book*  
The book has a lot of pretty pictures of snakes, snakes eating people, people trying to stab a snake, and so much more  
Yugi: Long ago...  
Yami: This-s-s is-s-s info time, not s-s-story time!  
Yugi: You want me to choke you again?  
Yami: *shuts up*  
Yugi: Long ago in a far away cave (a.n. -_- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz) Lived a snake. Not just any snake! A 100ft long snake.  
Yami: That's-s-s pretty big...  
Yugi: This snake had the power to turn humans into snakes as well  
Yami: Well duh! I know that!  
Yugi: The towns people hated the snake so they asked a powerful magician to get rid of the snake. The magician was brave enough to come face-to-face with the snake, but before he could do anything, the snake ate him.  
Yami: -_- Well Yipee!!!  
Yugi: But then the snake began to shrank. It shrank untill it was only 10ft long  
Yami: That's-s-s the s-s-same s-s-snake that bit me! *points to a picture of the snake that bit Yami in the first Chappie*  
Yugi: Yeah and it says here that there is a cure but only the snake bit you knows the answer!  
Yami: Well That's-s-s a big load of help!  
Yugi: There's more. If we find out the answer in 10 days, you'll be a snake for the rest of you life.  
Yami: WOW! Now that really brigthen my day  
Yugi: Yeah and the fact that every time you grow one more foot that's one day less untill your a permanent snake  
Yami: Ex-s-saclty how long am I?  
Yugi: *measures Yami* 3ft exaclty  
Yami: Hey where did you get the meas-s-suring tape?  
Yugi: No idea. Yami you only have seven days left!  
Yami: Well what are we waiting for? CHRIS-S-STMAS-S-S?! Let's-s-s find that no good s-s-snake *leaves*  
Yugi: Hey wait for me! *leaves*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yami: WHAT?! I only have 10 days to figure out the cure?!?! That's sucks...  
ChibiTB: It's the way the story goes  
TC: So how untill u un-chibify your self?  
ChibiTB: Dun know...  
TC: I hope it's not soon! ^_^  
Yugi: *picks up ChibiTB* What's so special being a Chibi anyway?  
ChibiTB: You wanna know?  
Yugi: Yeah ok  
ChibiTB: OK then. Yugi is funny,Yugi is silly, time for Yugi to become a Chibi!  
Yugi: *disapears in a cloud of purple smoke* Huh? What the? *cough* *the smoke disapears* *Yugi's now a Chibi* Hey wow I'm a chibi!  
ChibiTB: Wanna play?  
ChibiYugi: OK  
*both run of somewhere*  
TC: CUTE!  
Yami: I want more wine!  
TC: Yeah well read and review! If possible please send Mr Whiney Pants here a bottle of wine from Egypt please! Thank you!  
Yami: I want wine! *cries*  
TC: -_- R&R! Please!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
Sakura Doll: Don't be sad! We all make mistakes! Here! Have a Bakura and Yami Bakura Plushie!  
  
Chibi-puchiko: Hope you feel better! I'm sorry if my story made you barf. I almost barfed to!  
  
Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond: As you can see I am going! Going, Going, GONE!!! ^_~  
  
Yami-Yugi: I know its funny, but what IS ROFLOL???? Please some one tell me!  
  
Chibi Chibichi: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Yeah I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Chibi Chibichi: I never knew you were afraid of mice. Or was that Yugi?   
  
Sakura Doll: Nice background thing-a-ma-bob! I should try it one time and no I don't think it's possible  
  
Lil Yugi Doll: I'm glad you're liking it! I have no idea what that riddle means but I WILL SOLVE IT *trumpets play in the background* I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
P.S. If Yami's to hyper, just hit him with my M.M. (millennium mallet) to snap him out of it!  
  
So that's it for now! CHAO FO NOW! Now I'm of to solve a riddle by one of my best friends Lil Yugi Doll! *runs away somewhere* 


	5. A snake hunting we will go!

TC: So now what do we do?  
Yami: I want wine!  
TC: Sorry, but non of Teddy's reviewrs send a bottle of wine for you  
Yami: T_T How could u people! I thought u liked me!  
TC: Well as u can see they're only here to see u get biten and transform into a snake!  
Yami: THAT'S IT!!! I'm canceling this story right now! u hear me! This story ends here!  
.  
end  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
or is it?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TC: Uh... u can't do that...  
Yami: And why not?!  
TC: Cause this is Teddy's story and not urs! Besides if u do somehow able to cancel this story, Teddybear's gonna sue u!  
Yami: My life stinks  
*suddenly there's an explosion*  
TC: What the...?!  
*smoke appears around the edges of a near by door*  
TC: The chibi's!  
Yami: Ah let them burn...  
TC: May I remind u that Yugi's in there  
Yami: 0_0 What r u standing here for?! We've got to save them!  
*both run to the door*  
Yami: *turns the lock* Stupid thing won't open!  
TC: Uh, Yami...  
Yami: Stand back *start to ram the door*  
TC: Yami  
Yami: *rams the door really, REALLY hard* YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *WHAM!* @_@ Wow that's a pretty solid door...  
TC: *sweatdrop* I tried to tell u. U open the door like so... *turns the lock and pulls the door open*   
Yami: U could have warned me u know  
TC: Hey I tried! U just wouldn't listen!  
Yami: Grrrr, lets just save the chibis  
*both walk inside the room*  
TC: Teddy! *cough* Teddy r u in here?!  
Yami: Yugi! Yugi were r u! *cough*  
*just then the smoke disappears and bubbles start to appear*  
Yami & TC: Bubbles?  
ChibiTB: ^_^ Oh Hiya!  
ChibiYugi: ^_^ We forgot about u gwuyz  
TC: Yeah, we can tell...*looks around* So what exaclty were u two doing in here?  
ChibiYugi: We were doing ex-ex-expi... what's that word again?  
ChibiTB: Expiwiments!  
ChibiYugi: Yeah what she said!  
TC: Oh-kay...what kind of ... *feels something scurry behind her* YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *jumps into Yami's arms*  
Yami: *catches her*  
ChibiYugi; Lookie! They wike each other!  
Yami & TC: *look at each other* HIM/HER?!?! HELLS NO!!!!!!  
Yami: *drops TC*  
TC: Thanks for the soft landing  
Yami: Any time!  
TC: Grrrrrr  
ChibiTB: Now u sound wike a tiger!  
TC: What was that!  
ChibiTB: What?  
TC: *suddenly sees what was scurrying behind her* That! *points to it*  
ChibiTB; Oh! That's just my pet hamster! Here Kerolin!  
Kerolin, The Hamster: *ears perk up and turns around to face TB* *runs towards TB* *jumps on her shoulder* ^_^  
ChibiTB: CUTE!  
TC: I guess  
Yami: So what exaclty were u two doing in here? *pops some bubbles*  
ChibiYugi: Bubble gum!  
ChibiTB; Yeah but we messed up!  
TC: Yeah well time for the story  
Kerolin: ^_^  
ChibiYugi: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but she does own her new pet Hamster!  
Kerolin: ^_^  
ChibiTB: Thank u! U can play with Kerolin now!  
Kerolin: *jumps onto Yugi's shoulder* ^_^  
ChibiYugi: YAY! ^_^  
ChibiTB: Hm......It was fun to play with Kerolin, but now it's time for chappie 5! ^_^ Enjoy!  
(in spanish we [or I] preannounce it Key-ro-lin, but in English it's prenounced Key-row-line, KEROLIN! I know it's a weird name, but it suits it! No really it does! BTW[By The Way] I keep calling my Kerolin it cause I don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet...)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 5  
A snake hunting we will go!  
  
Yugi: No sign of the snake yet! How's 'bout u Yami? *looks down biside him were Yami's suppose to be* Yami? *looks around* Hey Yami! Were are you?! *sees Yami clim...er...slithering up a tree* What are you doing?!  
*just then a couple of birds fly away from the tree that Yami was "climbing"*  
Yami: *glares at Yugi* Thanks-s-s a lot Yugi! You s-s-scared away my s-s-snack!  
Yugi: You mean you were going to eat them?!  
Yami: *"climbs" down the tree* *slithers next to Yugi* No I was-s-s going to greet them and invite them over for lunch...  
Yugi: ???  
Yami: IN MY S-S-STOMACH!!!  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* You know you're begining to act like Joey and Tristain  
Yami: 0_0 Hells-s-s no! I've got to learn to controll my s-s-self...  
Yugi: ...  
Yami: Have you s-s-seen any mic-c-ce s-s-scurry on by?  
Yugi: *anime fall*  
Yami: I guess-s-s not...  
Suddenly a girl of about 15 walks by with a small hamster in her pocket*  
Yami: Uuuuu ... s-s-snack time! *slithers up to the girl*  
Girl: *walks on happily by*  
Yami: *flickers his toung in and out* Hey! That's-s-s not a mic-c-ce! That's-s-s a hams-s-ster!  
Yugi: *picks up Yami By the tail* Let's go before you get wacked again!  
Yami: T_T There goes my snack!  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi: *drinking soda* AAHHH! Much better! It's sure getting hot.  
Yami: Uh Yugi...  
Yugi: Yeah *looks down* *soda nearly comes out of his nose (a.n. Has that ever happend to you? It has to me! Trust me, it's NOT a nice feeling when soda come out of your nose *shudders*)*WHAT THE HELL?!?!  
Yami is sheding his skin.  
Yami: *is done shedding his skin* Well I feel refres-s-shed! ^_^  
Yugi: *looks at the skin that Yami just "crawled" out of* Yeah... *picks it up* *eyes twiches* ugh...  
Yami: *suddenly looks around* He's-s-s near by...  
Yugi: Huh? Who?  
Yami: He's-s-s here! The s-s-snake that bit me. He's-s-s here! *slithers away somewhere*  
Yugi: Hey wait up!  
Waiter: Hey kid pay up!  
Yugi: *pays him* Keep the change *run off after Yami* Thank you!  
Waiter: Kids these days are always in a hurry *sighs* *suddenly two kids in rollar blades pass him, nearly missing his foot* See what I mean...Great I'm talking to myself again... -_-  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi was chasing Yami threw most of Domino City untill he finaly stopped at an alley where Yami slithered in and disappeared.  
Yugi: *resting with his hands on his knees* *gasp* For *gasp* a snake *gasp* he sure *gasp* is fast! *gasp* *looks around*  
Yami: *reappears* Damn! He got away! *makes a tail fist and turns to the sky* I'LL GET YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! I WILL FIND YOU!!!  
????: *in a sneaky voice* No need to scream. I'm right here.  
Yami: *turns around* You!  
Yugi: Me?  
Yami: *faces Yugi* No not you Yugi *turns to the darkness and points into the darkness* Him...  
In the darkness, where Yami's pointing, a pair of red eyes glow in the darkness...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
ChibiTB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *pops a bubble* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
ChibiYugi: Yes... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TC: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yami: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.............. Y r we laughing again?  
TC: I have no idea  
ChibiYugi: I was only copying Teddy  
ChibiTB: I was laughing cause..............well...just cause *pouts*  
TC: *shruggs* *plays with the chemicals*  
Yami: *yawns* *leaves to find some wine*  
ChibiYugi: *plays with Kerolin*  
Kerolin: ^_^  
ChibiTB: Well I see everyone's having fun...  
*suddenly ChibiTB turns back to normal*  
TB: Finaly! I'm back!  
ChibiYugi: What bout me?  
TB: Don't worry you'll turn back soon!  
*Yugi returns to normal*  
TB: Sooner than I expected!  
Yugi: YAY I'm back! *starts to spin* (hey! he has my pet ham-ham on his shoulder! You[yes as in you the reader]: ???????? *blink blink* TB: Oh Ham-ham is another way I say hamster! It comes from the cartoon Hamtaro. I don't care if it's for like 5 yrs old i like it! The ham-hams r so cute!)  
Kerolin: @_@ *flies of his shoulder and flies over TB*  
TB: *catches Kerolin* *giggles*  
Kerolin: o_o...^_^ *climbs on TB's head* *striks a pose meaning that it's king/queen of the world*  
TB: *giggles* Yeah well now I'm kinda sad...  
Yugi: Why?  
TB: Cause you're not a Chibi no more and I wanted to play with you  
Yugi: I'll turn back into a chibi if you want  
TB: Maybe next chappie  
Yugi: T_T ok...  
TB: Yeah well untill next time! CHAO FO NOW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewes:  
  
Chibi Chibichi: Oh so your Yami's afraid of mice... That makes perfect sense!...Wel sort of...a Yami afraid of Mice...hm.... maybe I should write a story about that! What do u think?  
  
chibi-puchiko: Yeah I kinda noticed u were hyper...I'm glad u like my story! I also hope u don't break your bed! ^_^  
  
Little Yugi Doll: Will u make up your mind! Is it Lil Yugi Doll or Little Yugi Doll? U keep changing ur name for Ra's sake! Also I'm really glad u liked my story. Yami's kinda mad no one send him wine from Egypt *a crashing can be heard in the back ground followed by Egyptian yelling* Yeah well as u can see he's not happy...-_-... I better stop him when I'm done before he destroys ALL of my wine collection...  
  
Sakura Doll: Unlike Your sis I know how to spell your name...Anywho I'm glad u also liked trhe plushies I gave u! Here's two plushies of Igglybuff! Enjoy the rest of my story!  
  
Well that's it for now! R&R! Also, no one has figured out the line in Chappie when that guy says "The City Of Domino", I'm guessing non of you know where that line if from huh...?... Yeah I'll be waiting for SOMEONE to answer... *sighs* Also if you have your own fan fiction, tell my the name, rating, and genre [romance, humor,angnst, etc.] and I'll gladly read them! Anywho I have to go! CHAO FO NOW! *runs away somewhere* *comes back* Oh Little/Lil Yugi Doll I'm still trying to fing out the answer to the riddle. I WILL FIND THE ANSWER!!! *points to the sky, while striking a pose* *the scene behind me has rays of light* *trumpets play a sarcastic song* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *runs away somewhere* 


	6. Answer the riddle to find the cure

TB: *yawns* *droopy eyes* God I'm tiered...  
TC: *puts an arm around TB* Why?  
TB: I had to clean the lab. Remember Yugi and me made a mess...*yawns again*  
TC: Do you wanna sleep?  
TB: Nope...I'm just bored, a little action might wake me up...  
*just then Yami come running in, yelling in Egypt, then he trips and falls flat on his face*  
TB: Just like that...  
TC: *sweatdrop* Yeah...  
Yami: @_@ I'm alright...no need to worry...  
TB: Oh that reminds me...*takes out 2505 bottles of wine* Here Yami, my reviewers send them to me...  
Yami: *looks at the bottles with hearts in his eyes* Egypt right?  
TB: Yup! ^_^  
Yami: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
TB: Wow u reed my mind... *gives Yami the bottles of wine* Enjoy  
Yami: *stars in his eyes and hugging the bottles (wait a sec... how can someone hug 2505 bottles of wine? *stares at her arms* Yami must have REALLY long arms, or the bottles are REALLY small...)* You're mine! You're finaly mine! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *runs away somewhere*  
TB: Well now that's taken care of time for my... *looks around* Hey! Where did Yugi go?  
TC: I don't know, but he took Kerolin with him...  
TB: Oh well. Hm..........Some candies make me sick, XP, but now it's time for chappie 6!  
TC: *sweatdrop* No comments what so ever...  
TB: Now where did I left off last time?... Oh yeah I remember!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 6  
Answer the riddle to find the cure...  
  
Yugi: ~Oh no~YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT WAS MY EAR YOU SCREAMED INTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(a.n. Oops, wrong begining. Let me start over)  
Yami: Yugi, it's-s-s him!  
Yugi: Who's who?  
Yami: The s-s-snake!  
Yugi: What snake?  
Yami: The s-s-snake that bit me! He's-s-s here!  
Yugi: Where I can't see it...  
Yami: Huh...  
????: He can't s-s-see me or hear me...  
*suddenly a black fog appears*  
Yami: What's-s-s with the fog?  
????: I don't know, as-s-sk the authoress-s-s  
(a.n. Its called special effects...)  
Yami & ????: Oh....  
Yami: Yeah well how come Yugi can't s-s-see you?  
????: He mus-s-st be blind  
Yami: YUGI IS-S-S NOT BLIND!!!  
Yugi: Yami! Where are you?! I can't see you...  
????: Point proven...  
Yugi: This fog is to thick for me to see threw...  
Yami: Point proven...  
????: Grrrr.... S-s-so why are you looking for me?  
Yami: Tell me the cure s-s-so I can turn back into a human...  
????: Why s-s-should I tell you?  
Yami: What's-s-s your name?  
????: Pois-s-son..........why?  
Yami: Well, I'm tiered of s-s-seeing ???? everytime you talk  
Poison: Yeah it is-s-s kinda tiering...  
Yami: Yeah well, I wnat to turn back into a human that's-s-s why!  
Poison: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yami: What's-s-s s-s-so funny?  
Poison: You s-s-said wnat! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Yami: I did? *re-reads the chappie* Uh... *takes out his script and reads it* Oops-s-s...my bad...  
(a.n. Let's try that again)  
Yami: Yeah well, I want to turn back into a human that's-s-s why!  
Poison: The cure is-s-s the ans-s-swer of this riddle...  
Yami: What riddle?  
Poison: I'M GETTING TO IT!!!..........The cure lies-s-s within your fang...  
Yami: What's-s-s that s-s-suppose to mean?  
Poison: I dun know. It's-s-s the way the authoress-s-s wrote it  
(a.n. can you guyz please stop blaming things on me?)  
Poison: Yeah well I'm planing to do more damage...  
Yami: Huh?  
Poison: I know all about you Pharaoh. Your life in Egypt, how you got s-s-stuck ins-s-side the puzzle...everything...  
Yami: Everything?  
Poison: Yes-s-s, everything  
Yami: Are you s-s-sure?  
Poison: YES I'M S-S-SURE!!! Als-s-so my next victum is... *hears a "kaw"* 0_0...  
Yami: *hears it too* 0_0  
*both snakes look up* *sees an eagle in the sky*  
Poison: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami: 0_0 AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: What's going on?  
Poison: S-s-see ya later Pharoah *slithers away*  
Yami: Hey! Get back here! *hears the eagle again*  
*the fog disappears*  
Yugi: Finaly *spots Yami* Hey Yami! What happened?  
Yami: *slithers up to Yugi* We HAVE to get out of here...  
Yugi: Why? *here's a "kaw" and looks up* Oh boy...  
Eagle: KAW!!!  
Yugi: 0_0!!!!! *Grabs Yami by the tail* Let's get out of here! *runs away with Yami boobing up and down*  
Eagle: 'great there goes my lunch.....Uuuuu...a mouse!' KAW! *flies away somewhere*  
  
~*~  
  
At Yugi's house  
Yugi: *gasp* That *gasp* was *gasp* close *gasp*  
Yami: I wonder what he mean by the cure is-s-s within my fang...  
Yugi: Maybe it means that the cure is INSIDE your fang...  
Yami: S-s-so what's the differenc-c-ce with within and ins-s-side?  
Yugi: *shruggs* I dun know...  
Yami: -_-...Time to s-s-start guess-s-sing...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: Tad-dah! Another chappie completed!  
Yami: *singing* If you're happy and you know it clap your hands *claps* If you're happy and you know it clap your hands *claps*  
TC: *sweatdrop* I think he drank to much...  
TB: *counts the empty bottles* Uh...he did...  
Yami: I drank... *looks at his fingers* *holds up 4 fingers in each hand* this much...  
TC: Bottles I hope...  
TB: That's 8 dozens...  
TC: That's a lot of wine  
Yami: *hic* Yup! ^_^ *hic*  
TC: *grabs Yami's arm* Come on you! Time for you to get some shut eye!  
Yami: *strugling* I dun wanna!  
*both leave*  
TB: I better look for Yugi... He has my Ham-Ham!  
*suddenly another explosion comes from the chem lab*  
TB: Oh great! *walks over to the door* *enters the chem lab* *sees Yugi at a counter with some potions* What are you doing?  
Yugi: *in a freaky voice* IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *thunder roars in the background* Fastar Kerolin! Fastar!  
Kerolin: *runnig in her little hamster wheel* o_o *runs a bit faster* (I found out that Kerolin's a girl! Don't ask how I figured it out please...-_-)  
TB: *sweatdrop* Uh, Yugi...  
Yugi: *turns around* *in his normal voice* Yes?  
TB: What r u doing?  
Yugi: *in a freaky voice* Ah! I'm making a potion to make anyone who drinks it into a CHIBI! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *thunder roars in the background*  
TB: Yeah well, don't break anything. Also, I'm taking Kerolin with me...  
Kerolin: *stops running* ^_^ *jumps off her hamster wheel* *runs towards TB*  
Yugi: B-but I need her to make the energy that I need...  
TB: *picks up Kerolin and puts her on her shoulder* Just use the lightning behind u for energy  
Yugi: *looks behind him* *sees lightning strik* *in a freaky voice* Perfecto!  
TB: Anywho, clean up after you're done ok. Bye *leaves*  
Kerolin: *falls asleep* _ _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
TB: Well R&R! CHAO FO NOW!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
Chibi Chibichi: Ok then! I will start it ASAP! When I'm done with this one of course...  
  
EnErGiZeR-BuNnY: Yes! You're the first one to get it so far! It's about time too...Also Thanks for telling me what ROFLOL means... Yami-Yugi was no help... I'm guessing he's mocking me... Yes I got confused to @_@  
  
Kairan Akiyama: Yes! You're the second person... Also, yeah my friends like Yami being a snake... I like snakes... Snakes are cool... I'm babbling now aren't I?... Yes I am... Yes Yami is happy and yes I will continue...~I hate myself, I talk to much...and now I'm talking to myself... God I'm weird~  
  
Silver Dragon: Don't get mad, get glad! (i got that from a comercial) As u can see I will not stop untill i finish! *trumpets play in the background* Not now! Anywho, Yami's glad that u send him wine, since yours were Egyptians best wine, he's save yours for last...  
  
Yami Jenny: Yes! You're the third person! Sweet! Yes Yami loves the random wine that u gave him! (if by that u meant more than one wine ok, but I'll put that random means one perm chappie, okies ^_~) Also Thank u for the meaning of ROFLOL/ROTFLOL. I don't know what I'll do with out my loyal reviewers. *anime cry*  
  
chibi-puchiko: Yes as u might already know, it's not a pleasent feeling...*remembers the time soda came out of her nose* *shivers* Not pretty... Also u like vanilla coke?...  
  
Sakura Doll: *cuddles her plushies* Thankies! Also, since my sis has the Ruby verson, if and when she finds Serviper, I'll let u know! How many times are u going to keep changing into pokemon? Can u turn into a Pikachu? Are u like Ditto?  
  
Little Yugi Doll: Finaly u made up your mind! Anywho, if "Kiba" (that's how u spelled it in your reviews) keeps bothering u, u have my permishion to wack him with my M.M.!  
  
Whew. Now that I'm finish, I'm going to give EnErGiZeR-BuNnY a Everlasting bag!  
TC: What's that?  
TB: 0_0 YYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! How'd u get in here?  
TC: Threw that door *points to an opened door with the sign PRIVATE! KEEP OUT! in front of it*  
TB: Didn't u see the sign?  
TC: Yup!  
TB: Then?  
TC: I can't read english remember!  
TB: *sweatdrop* I better put some sort of security thing later on...  
TC: Yeah well, what's an Everlasting bag?  
TB: Oh I made this bag. All u have to do is ask it to give u something, like candy, and it'll give u a bottomless pit of candie! Obser... *takes out the Everlasting bag* Hm... I know... POPCORN! *opens the bag to see a whole lot of popcorn* See!  
TC: Impressive!  
TB: And for Kairan Akiyama and Yami Jenny, and Everlasting Candy bag!  
TC: Uh... What's the differebce?  
TB: The Everlasting Bag can give u just about anything u want, food, candy, soda *shivers* even a YGO! character for a day  
TC: Sweet!  
TB: The Everlasting Candy Bag is only for candies! And I mean ANY KNIDS OF CANDY!  
TC: Oh... I still don't quite get it...  
TB: One is unlimeted, the others only one option...  
TC: Oh I get it know!  
Joey: Hey TB do u have a bag that gives u an unlimeted supply of food?  
TB: No...  
Joey: Oh ok *leaves*  
TB: How dumb can someone get?  
(for all those who miised the catch, Theres IS a bag that gives u an unlimeted bag of food, and thats the everlasting bag, but I said no just to test out how stupid Joey can get, and to make him suffer. I'm so evil huh!)  
TB: Yeah well, Anywho! R&R! CHAO FO NOW!  
********************************************************************************  
OMG! (OMG=Oh My Gosh/God) I'm sorry for the long wait! I had to do a lot of things this week...Yeah well I'll try to update sooner cause I'm going to vacation soon. See the reason I was so busy is cause it'll be my Graduation soon and there was this afterschool dance for the kids with good cooperation I just had to go! I had to looks for an outfit and a dress and shoes and some other stuff for my grad. day... But no worries! I'll be updating sonner now! Well CHAO FO NOW! Don't foget R&R! One more thing, flamers are welcomed! I'll just use them to make s'morews!Mmmmmm S'mores! ^_^ 


	7. Where in this city is that darn snake!

TB: *playing with Kerolin* I'm bored how bout u?  
Kerolin: ^_^ *dances the ham-ham dance*  
TB: ^_^ Looks like you're enjoying your self...*notices u have arrived* Oh hi! Wazzup!  
Kerolin: *pints up*  
TB: No Kerolin not the roof, it's an expression...  
Kerolin: ^_^ *sratches the back of her head*  
TB: You're probably wondering where everyone else is. Well Yugi is still in my chem lab, Yami is asleep somewhere, and Teddycat has run off somewhere... I think no body like me anymore...  
Kerolin: *jumps up to TB's shoulder* *hugs [tries to anyway...she's so small...] TB's head*  
TB: I know u like me Kerolin! *gives her a sunflower seed*  
Kerolin: ^_^  
Pet Fact: If u have a pet hamster like me, make sure u have a lot of sunflower seed's. They will love u for them...  
TB: Yeah anywho time for my story...  
Kerolin: *holds up a sign: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!* *holds up another sign: but she does own me!*  
TB: Cute! *gives Kerolin a hand full of sunflower seeds*  
Kerolin: ^_^ *eats happily away*  
TB: I'm all alone, how sad for me, Chappie seven is time to read!  
Kerolin: ? ? ?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 8  
Where in this city is that darn snake!  
  
Yami: *sleeping on Yugi's bed* _ _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Yugi: *sitting on his desk chair staring at the celling* I GOT IT!  
Yami: *wakes up* YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *falls of the bed* ow...  
Yugi: I think I got the answer!  
Yami: To what? *rubs his head with his tail (a.n. Remember folks, he has NO hands ^_^)*  
Yugi: The riddle  
Yami: *fully wakes up* What is-s-s it?  
Yugi: I'm guessing that the antidote is inside your fang...  
Yami: We've been threw this-s-s already...  
Yugi: No, I mean the we have to crack your fang open and there will be your cure!  
Yami: *rubing his jaw* S-s-sounds-s-s painful...  
Yugi: It's worth a shot...  
Yami: *sighs* I guess-s-s you're right...  
Yugi: *with a scary face* Now open your mouth nice and wide  
Yami: Uh, Yugi. You're s-s-scaring me...  
Yugi: Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you...  
Yami: *gulp* 0_0....  
  
~*~ 5 mins later~*~  
  
Yami: Ugh...not s-s-so hard!...It hurts-s-s!...Damn it!  
Yugi: Well if u stop moving and pulling away from me it won't hurt so much!  
Yami: OW! Too hard! You're pulling to hard!  
Yugi: Oh quit being such a baby...  
Yami: You're enjoying this-s-s aren't you?  
Yugi: Yup!  
*Yugi is trying to pull out one of Yami's fang out of his mouth*  
(a.n. If u think something else was going on.......................then u have a perveted mind! SICK!)  
Yugi: Uh....... It's no use... Your fang just won't come out!  
Yami: *checking his teeth with his toung* That hurts-s-s you know  
Yugi: Sorry. I guess I was wrong about the riddle  
Yami: I guess-s-s s-s-so............. I'm going back to s-s-sleep.............  
Yugi: Gee you're a lot of help...  
Yami: ^_^ i know  
Yugi: *sighs*  
Yami: How many?  
Yugi: How many what?  
Yami: How many days-s-s till I'm a full s-s-snake? If we don't find the ans-s-swer?  
Yugi: *measures Yami* You're now 6ft long, so that means...  
Yami: Only 4 more days-s-s........-_- great...........  
Yugi: Hey don't worry about it!  
Yami: You do know that means-s-s we s-s-spend 3 days-s-s trying to figure out the damn ans-s-swer?  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* Yeah I know....  
Yami: *sighs* Goodnight...*falls asleep on Yugi's bed*  
Yugi: *yawns* This is going to take a while...  
  
~*~  
  
Next day...  
Yami: *is slithering around Domino city* I know you're here...Where are you? *see's something scurry by* Gotcha! *follows it*  
*he folows the something into an small, empty, dark alley*  
Yami: Wow! This-s-s is-s-s a s-s-small,empty, dark alley!  
(a.n. *sweatdrop*)  
Yami: *is looking for something* Oh where, oh where can my little friend be? *spots what he's looking for* Muahaha gotcha! *catches a little mouse* YUM! ^_^  
(a.n. *sweatdrop* I should make a small shrine for all those mice...)  
Yami: *suddenly senses something* Was-s-s that?  
*wind blows*  
Yami: *shivers* It was only the wind.... *looks around* I think... *slithers out of the alley*  
A voice: LOOK OUT!  
Yami: Huh? *a shadow starts to cover him* uh... *looks up* Holly S-S-SH- *WHAM!*  
*a piano fell on him... well not really... it barely missed him*  
Yami: *looks at the piano that is only 1cm away from him* 0_0...  
Some guy: Hey there buddy, are you ok? *pokes Yami*  
Yami: 0_0  
Some guy: Uh... I think it's dead...  
Another guy: Then why is it still breathing?  
Some guy: Good question...  
Another guy: *moves Yami side to side* I think it fainted on the spot...  
*a small crowd has gathered*  
Some other guy: Ok people, nothing to see here! Just that a snake nearly go squashed by a piano, but that's all, nothing interesting!  
Yugi: *trying to get threw the crowd* Excuse me! Coming threw...  
Some other guy: Please everyone! Please move along!  
Yugi: *manages to get threw the crowd without getting hurt* *spots Yami* Hey! What the hell are you doing here?!  
Some other guy: Hey kid, is that your snake?  
Yugi: You can say that...  
Some other guy: Well you can go threw  
Yugi: Thanks *walks over to Yami* Are you ok?  
Yami: *slowly moving his head up and down* 0_0  
Yugi: Good, cause you're not going to be when we get home. Let's go... *picks Yami up by his tail and drags him away*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: Well that was interesting...  
Kerolin: *nods* *eat a sunflower seed*  
TB: Well everyone is still gone...  
Yugi: *suddenly pops in* *in a freaky voice* I did it! I finaly did it!  
TB: Do what?  
Yugi: *in a freaky voice* They said it couldn't be done, but I'll show them...  
TB: Uh, Yugi...  
Yugi: I'll show them, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *tunder strikes in the background*  
Kerolin: *trows a sunflower seed at Yugi's head*  
Yugi: Ouch! *"faints"* X_x  
TB: Oh Yugi get up, I know that didn't hurt  
Yugi: Hey it could happen!  
TB: Yeah and pigs would just sprout wings and learn to fly   
*pig with wings flies by [this fellow is in my other story...so i do own him]*  
TB: Ok that wasn't funny  
Pig with wings: ^_^ Oink, oink!*flies away*  
TB: *sweatdrop* No comments  
Yugi: Teddy I did it! I have the formula to turn anyone into a chibi!  
TB: Anyone?  
Yugi: Yes! Anyone!  
TB: R U sure about that?  
Yugi: Yes I'm sure, and I can prove it! *picks up Kerolin*  
Kerolin: 0_0 *tries to get away*  
TB: Ok try it on anyone except Kerolin!  
Yugi: Just watch! Open wide!  
Kerolin: 0_0 *keeps her mouth closed and away from Yugi*  
Yugi: Oh come on! U can hurt me if this doesn't work  
Kerolin: o_o... *thinks: Should I...I get to hurt him...* ^_^ *opens mouth wide*  
Yugi: Atta girl! *gives Kerolin the potion*  
TB: R u sure this is safe?  
Yugi: Not really  
Kerolin: *drinks the potion* _0  
TB: ..........  
Yugi: Uh......  
Kerolin: 0_x... x_x... @_@... _@... o_o............^_^  
Yugi: Uh....it didn't work...  
*poof!*  
Kerolin: *is now a chibi* ^_^  
TB: CUTIE!  
*poof*  
Kerolin: *is now a cat* =^_^= Meow!  
TB: Still cute!  
*poof*  
Kerolin: *is now a gorilla* u-u-ah!  
TB: Not so cute...  
*poof*  
Kerolin: *is now an aligator* *snap* *growl*  
TB & Yugi: 0_0 RUN FOR IT! *both run away*  
Kerolin: *burbs*  
*poof*  
Kerolin: *is back to her ham-ham self* *looks around* *sighs*  
TC: *walks in* Hey where is everybody? *spots Kerolin* Oh hey there! Wheres Teddybear?  
Kerolin: *shruggs*  
TC: Hm... It's unlike her to leave u like this... come on... *picks up Kerolin* Let's go find Teddy  
Kerolin: ^_^  
TC: Well R&R people! Don't forget! CHAO FO NOW!... Great now I sound just like my light...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
EnErGiZeR-BuNnY: Yes, no, maybe so! The only way to find out is to read, Read, READ! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kairan Akiyama: I'm glad u liked it! I'm glad I'm not the only one who talks to her/him self!Yes I will continue! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami Jenny: And you're welcome for the bag! U were the third one to figure out the answer. Maybe that's the answer, maybe not! WE"LL HOPEFULY FIND OUT SOON! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
YamiandSetos gal: Yeah I hope I finish this soon to... Again, Maybe that's the answer maybe not... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ja Ne means good bye right? Or does it mean Chao? Wait... that's the same thing huh? Oh well....... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Little Yugi Doll: How dare u capture Latias berofe me?! I will defeat u! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uh.....but after I'm done with all my "work". If u catch me drift... ^_~  
  
Sakura Doll: I can't belive you're sis is way ahead of you! Come on girl you've got to catch Latios and beat her fast! It'll be emberassing if you're lil' sis beat u...just a bit... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh again Thanks for all the plushies. I LOVE PLUSHIES! *huggs her plushies*  
  
Well that's about it... I'm kinda glad I only get a few reviews at a time... Imagine if for once I get like... 10-15 reviews at once from different people... 0_0mThat's a LOT of typing.............. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!............ Ok I just ate hot cheetos so I'm all "hyped" up at the moment........................MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.............. Well anywho u know the drill R&R and I'll get the next chappie up soon! Hopefuly now I'll be abnle to get done faster cause I'm in vacation......... *sings* I'm going to high school! I'm going to high school! *thinks* T_T I'm never going to see most of my friend again! WWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!............ I'm ok......*sniff*............R&R! CHAO FO NOW!............ WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! 


	8. The fang is out, time to look for the cu...

TB: ~Do u think that Kerolin's back to normal?~  
Yugi: ~I hope so...~  
TB: ~ If she's not I'm suing u!~  
Yugi: 0_0... 'Please oh please let Kerolin be better'  
*TB and Yugi were up a tree*  
TB: I dun know... I think we should be heading back...  
Yugi: What about Kerolin?  
TB: *starting to climb down* Something tells me that she's back to normal...  
Yugi: ~Yeah but my Yami isn't...~  
TB: What did u say?  
Yugi: Nothing! *starts to climb down*  
TB: *jumps the rest of the way down* Well that was fun! ^_^  
Yugi: *loses his grip* YAH! *starts to fall*  
TB: Huh? *looks up* AH!  
*CRASH!*  
TB and Yugi: @_@  
TC: Ahem!...  
TB and Yugi: Yes... @_@  
TC: If u wanted to be alone all u had to do was ask...  
TB and Yugi: Huh........ew!  
*Yugi fell on top of TB*  
TB and Yugi: *get as far away from each other as they can*  
TB: U CLUTZ!  
Yugi: Hey! I can't control where I'm going to fall u know!  
TC: He does have a point  
TB: Zip it!  
Kerolin: *apears on TC's head with watery eyes*  
TB: Kerolin! U'r back to normal!  
Kerolin: ^_^ *jumps off TC's head and runs toward TB* ^_^  
TB: *picks up Kerolin* I pomiss I won't let Ugi hurt u or expewament on u ever again! *kisses Kerolin* (WHAT! U've never seen an owner kiss their pet?! Reader: Not a hamster... TB: good point...)  
Kerolin: ^_^ *starts to dance*  
TB: CUTE!  
Yugi: Ok enough playing around we have to get back!  
TC: Uuuu Yugi's joules...  
Yugi: *blushing a bit* It's not that! *stops blushing* It's because Yami's there and he did drink a lot of wine...  
TB & TC: *looks at each other* THE CLUB HOUSE!  
Kerolin: ???  
Everyone: *races back to the club house*  
(Yes in this story it's not a house but a club house. A BIG club house may I add. It has enough space to hold an army!)  
TB: *opens the door* Oh good. everything's a-ok!  
*CRASH!*  
TB: -_- Spoke too soon...  
Yugi: *walks in* Yami?! R U in here?!  
Yami: *from somewhere* YUGI-POOH!  
TB & TC: Yugi-Pooh?  
Yugi: It's waht he calls me when he's hyper...  
TB: And what do u call him? Yami-chan?  
Yugi: Grrrr...*walks away to find Yami*  
TC: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 'cause if she did, yall know who'd be her BF...  
TB: Whats that suppose to mean?!  
TC: *snickers*  
TB: Hmph!..........I'm going to make a chocolate cake, but u need to read Chappie eight! *runs into the kitchen*  
TC: She's getting weirder and weirder... *sighs*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 8  
The fang is out, time to look for the cure!  
  
Yugi: *draging Yami along* I can't belive you walked...  
Yami: I can't...  
Yugi: Huh?  
Yami: I can't walk...  
Yugi: Oh I mean slithered away from me again... Let me guess you were chasing a mouse...  
Yami: Uh... no... I... uh... was-s-s... more... like... following it! To s-s-see if it was-s-s going to lead me to Pois-s-son! ^_^  
Yugi: *tightens his grip on his tail*  
Yami: *eyes begin to water* Ok, ok! I lied! I was-s-s getting in as-s-s a pres-s-sent for you!  
Yugi: *tightens his grip a bit more*  
Yami: OW!... no wait that feels kinda good...  
Yugi: 0_0 EW! *let's go of Yami* PERVED!  
Yami: What?! All I s-s-said was-s-s that...  
Some kid: LOOK OUT!  
Yugi & Yami: Huh? *look up*  
*WHAM!*  
Yami: *was hit by a baseball* @_@ *muffled* ow!...  
Some kid: *from another side of a fence* Hey sorry about your snake...  
Yugi: It's ok. I was meaning to hurt it, but you dod the job for me... *takes the baseball off Yami's head*  
Yami: *baseball is markt on his face* *low* Thanks-s-s...  
Some kid: Hey, did your snake just talked?  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* You must be hearing things!  
Some kid: I guess  
Some other kid: HEY! HURRY UP WILL YA!  
Some kid: Well gotta go! Sorry again! *leaves*  
Yugi: No Prob!  
Yami: *face back to normal* UGH!  
Yugi: What's the matter now?  
Yami: Here' omehing in e outh!  
Yugi: What?  
Yami: *spit's out something white* I s-s-said, There's-s-s s-s-something in my mouth  
Yugi: *picks the white thing up* Hey! It's one of your fangs!  
Yami: It is-s-s? Hmm... *opens his mouth showing only his right fang* *closes his mouth* Well will you look at that!  
Yugi: I sure did! Let's go home! *grabs Yami by the neck (a.n. don't worry he's not going to choke him...I think...)  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Yugi's house...  
Yami: *sitting onthe couch watching TV*  
Yugi: *walks in* Aren't you even going to help me?!  
Yami: Uh...let me think about it...  
~*~ 5 min later~*~  
Yugi: Well?  
Yami: Well what?  
Yugi: *anime fall*  
Yami: ???  
Yugi: Never mind... I'll be up in my room...  
Yami: *watching tv* What you s-s-say?  
Yugi: Grrr! *goes up stairs* 'I've got to limit his tv time. He's starting to act like Joey... If that's even possible...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: *walks in with a cake* Tah-dah!  
TC: Hey! looks delicious! May I?  
TB: Sorry but this cake is for Kerolin. U'r not going to like it anyways...  
TC: T_T  
TB: I'll make u one don't worry... *set's cake on a table* Where is she anyways?  
TC: I think she's in ur lab  
TB: Thanks! *walks away*  
Yugi: *walks in* *sees the cake* Yum!  
TC: I wouldn't eat it if I were u  
Yugi: Why?  
TC: Teddy made it for Kerolin...  
Yugi: Oh! ok! *walks away*  
TC: Hm... I wonder where I left my M.M. (M.M. is my Millenium Mallet!) *walks away*  
Yami: *walks in* Ay, yay, yay yay! Ay yay dolores *hic*... I wonder what that means anyway. And where Yugi-Pooh! He promised to play with me... I wanna play bowling!  
History Fact: Egyptians were the ones who acctualy invented bowling! Go check it out! Now that i've informend u with usless info, back to the fun!  
Yami: *spots the cake* Uuuuuu....was that?... *walks towards it* *pokes it* Looks weird... wonder if I could eat it... *licks his finger* Its edible! *eats a chunk of cake* Taste weird though...  
TB: *walks in (everyone seems to keep walking in or walking out...)* I hope u like my surprize Kerolin! *sees Yami eating some cake* Oh no! Yami stop!  
Yami: *sees TB* Hi Teddy! Want some cake!  
TB: Uh... that cake is for my Hamster...  
Yami: So it's not edible?  
TB: Uh...no...  
Yami: Excuse my...*runs to the bathroom*  
TB: *sweatdrop* He should have ask... Oh well. I'll make u another one later Kerolin  
Kerolin: ^_^  
TB: Yeah well anywho, I've got to clean up this place... ugh... R&R CHAO FO NOW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviewers:  
  
Seta Kaiba: So I take it you're Kaiba's sister or what? Anywho, I'm glad u like it! I like it too! Everyone likes it! Cute plushie, too!  
  
Yami Jenny: Oh! So Ja Ne=See ya!. Ok cool thanks! You're welcome for the bag! That's a lot of sugar... but I bet i can eat more!... ok not really...  
  
chibi-puchiko: Yes I like the part the piano as well. ^_^ *hands u a bag of bones* Here r all the mice Yami ate. He sptis out the bones. Don't worry, their clean. Burry the whole thing cause that way it'll be easier for u...  
  
crystal crittenden: I'm glad u love this story. Don't worry I will do more chappies as u can see, and u'r gonna have to be patient to find out what happens to Yugi and Yami... MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chibi Chibichi: o_o... uh... nice name... nice LONG name... I would tell u my full name as well but when I checked my birth certificate, it only said Teddybear. I'm going to hack into the hospital I was born in [if I can remember which one it is -_-] and find out!  
  
Little Yugi Doll: I will bet u!... Well I haven't even gotten my 3rd badge yet, and I have no idea how I'm going to catch up... but I will catch up! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No I haven't solved it cause like u said IT DOESN"T MAKE SENSE! Can u tell it to me again! And no I have no idea how he could jump so high... And it's spelled Pharaoh, not Pharoe...  
  
Sakura Doll: I'm glad U caught Latios... NOW BEAT UR LITTLE SISTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!... Sorry. Anywho, I love the Teddy Bears and Hamsters plushies, but I'm not so ok with the Mummy plushies................................but........................ I LIKE THEM! *cuddles with plushies*  
  
Kaima: XP I don't care! I jsut wanted u to read them and review them... NOT FLAME ME!!! Oh well, I used your flames to make Kerolin's cake that Yami soon ate!... Hey! That ryhmes! Anywho, keep reading and watch, it is and will get better MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh and TC says that Kaimaire owes her $20 dollar... Why I have no idea...  
  
Kaima flamed me! She says that my story isn't that good! What do u guys think? PROTEST MY LOYAL READER! Ok now I'm going nuts... Do u guys think this isn't good? I think most of u like it! Please tell me to tell her that it's not bad! This way she'll be sorry that my story sucks... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA............... Anywho, R&R My friends! Will Yugi find out the cure? Or will Yami have to get used to eating mice for the rest of his life? And is it possible that Yami can turn into Joey? There's only one way to find out! Read and Review and I will continue! CHAO FO NOW!!! 


	9. R u sure that's the antidote?

TB: WELCOME BACK!!!  
TC: They haven't gone anywhere have they?  
TB: I dun know ask them  
TC: -_- I'll be in my room...  
TB: Well that was piontless...  
TC: ^_^ I know! *leaves*  
Kerolin: *apears on TB's shoulder looking scared* 0_0  
TB: What's the matter Kerolin?  
Kerolin: *points to Yugi*  
Yugi: Oh come on! I promiss nothings going to happen!  
Kerolin: 0_0 *scratches her head* (they do that when they're nervous of scared)  
TB: Oh no u don't! No expirementing on Kerolin!  
Yugi: Oh come on! It's not going to hurt her!  
TB: Yeah, it'll only turn her into a million different ways except a Chibi  
Yugi: U might never know!  
Yami: *walks in with a bottle in his hand* Hello! ^-^  
TB: Try it on Yami!  
Yugi: Ok... Here Yami! Drink this... *hands Yami a cup*  
Yami: K... *drinks it*........................Now what?  
Yugi: Just wait...  
*poof*  
TB: *cough* *cough* Now what did u do?  
Yugi: 0_0... I made him disapear  
Yami: No, I'm right here...  
TB: Where?  
Yami: Here!  
Yugi: I can't see u!  
Yami: Well the smoke is gone... Can u see me now?!  
TB & Yugi: NO!  
Yugi: *starts to walk around* Strange, I was sure that was the formula... I guess i was *bumb*  
Yami: Hey! Watch it!  
Yugi: Sorry Yami.........YAMI?!  
Yami: Yeah...  
Yugi: Wha....Why.....oh.....huh?  
TB: I think he's trying to say that ur invisable...  
Yami: Invisable! Cool!  
TC: *walks in* What's with all the racket?  
Yugi: Oh noting. Just the fact that I made Yami invisable... Nothing big...  
TC: Oh! Ok... If u need me I'l be-EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: R u ok!  
TC: YAMI?!  
Yami: *snickers* *runs away (well no one can see him so no one knows) somewhere*  
TC: YAMI GET YOUR LITTLE PHARAOH BUTT OVER HERE!  
Yugi: What happend?  
TC: He-he...  
TB: He what?  
TC: He................... HE SLAPPED ME ON MY BUTT!  
Yugi, TB, Kerolin: 0_0!!!  
TC: YOUR DEAD MEAT PHARAOH! *stomps away*  
TB: k..........I think everyone here is losing their mind,0_0, but now it's time for Chappie 9...  
Yugi: U wanna know the scary thing...................That acctualy made sense  
TB: *glares* And what's that suppose to mean?  
Yugi: ^_^ N-nothing!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 9  
R u sure that's the antidote?  
  
Yugi: Yes! I think I got it!  
Yami: *slithers in* Got what?  
Yugi: I got the cure!  
Yami: ALRIGHT! That's-s-s great!  
Yugi: Yeah! Now I just need to make it  
Yami: You mean you haven't made the antidote yet?  
Yugi: NOPE!  
Yami: *anime fall*  
Yugi: Don't worry I should be done in like... 5 hours... or less...  
Yami: -_- I'll be downs-s-stairs-s-s...  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: *is watching tv* There's-s-s nothing good to watch... *looks at the mirror* And there's-s-s no us-s-se as-s-sking u for help huh?  
Mirror: *a face apears* XP *the face disapears*  
Yami: *slauches on the couch* Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bo-  
Mirror: *the face reapears* SHUT UP ALREADY! I KNOW YOU'RE BORED!  
Yugi: *from upstairs* Did you say something Yami?  
Yami: No!  
Yugi: *from upstairs* K...  
Yami: *sighs* What to do, what to do................... *senses something* You're not getting away this-s-s time! *slithers of the couch and out of the house*  
Yugi: *from upstairs* You ok down there?...  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: *is looking around*... Now I know you're here *screams* S-S-SHOW YOUR S-S-SNAKEY FACE!!! *looks up*  
*sees a billboard with a snake face on it*  
Yami: -_- Not what I had in mind...  
????: Looking for me?  
Yami: *turns around* Pois-s-son!  
Poison: Very good! You remember my name!  
Yami: Who could forget you?  
Poison: I'm ins-s-sulted...  
Yami: No really how could I forget you? I mean we meet like a few days-s-s ago  
Poison: -_- The pois-s-son mus-s-st have had s-s-some s-s-side affects-s-s on your brain  
Yami: Ok Now I know that's-s-s an ins-s-sult!  
Poison: S-s-so you are s-s-smart!  
Yami: Watch it!  
Poison: Watch what?  
Yami: I dun know. It s-s-says-s-s here on the s-s-script that I have to s-s-say that  
(a.n. And they keep blaming things on me and/or my script... -_-)  
Poison: Now where did we left of las-s-st time?  
Yami: I think you were telling me about your next victum or s-s-something...  
Poison: Oh yeah now I remember...  
Yami: Or were we talking about the weather...  
Poison: I'm pretty s-s-sure it was about my next victum  
Yami: How do YOU know?  
Poison: I finis-s-shed re-reading chappie 6  
Yami: Oh ok...  
Poison: Anyways-s-s................ I have a very s-s-special victum in mind... S-s-someone who might keep you company...  
Yami: 0_0... You want Yugi  
Poison: BINGO!  
Yami: Bingo? We're not playing bingo!  
Poison: -_- It was an express-s-sion...  
Yami: oh...  
Poison: AHEM!......... Yes-s-s I think Yugi will make a cute little s-s-snake... Don't you agree Yami?  
Yami: Ok You cross-s-sed the line right there buddy! No one harms-s-s Yugi except me! *attack Poison*  
*both snakes disapear into a cloud of dust*  
Yugi: Where can he be! I told him he couldn't go out unless he asked me, but no! *sees the cloud of dust* Uh...  
Yami: *from inside the cloud* You're dead meat!  
Poison: *from inside the cloud*OW! That's-s-s my tail you bit!  
Yugi: Oh no...  
Yami: *from inside the cloud* OW! Now you bit my tail! Take this-s-s! OW! I bit my own tail!  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* This has got to stop, but how do I... *sees a mouse scurry by* Hmmm...  
Yami: *from inside the cloud* DIE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Poison: *from inside the cloud* You're...choking...me!  
Yami: *from inside the cloud* GOOD!  
Yugi: Oh Yami!  
Yami: *from inside the cloud* WHAT?!  
Yugi: Lookie what I have! *holds up a mouse*  
Yami: *pops out of the cloud* Mous-s-se! *slithers up to Yugi* Give me! Give it here!  
*the cloud disapears*  
Poison: What's-s-s the matter Yami?! S-s-scared?! S-s-scared that I might beat you?! *slowly slithers up to Yami from behind* Yeah that's-s-s it! You're s-s-scared!  
*KAW!*  
Poison: *stops dead in his tracks* 0_0 *looks up* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Eagle(a.n. Remember him?): Kaw! *dives*  
Poison: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts to slither away but no use*  
Eagle: *with Poison in his claws* KAW! *flies away with him*  
Poison: Freakin bird! Let me go! I s-s-said let me go! *bite's the Eagle*  
Eagle: 0_0 KAW! *let's go of Poison* Kaw!  
Poison: *falling rapadly* That's-s-s better *looks down* Oh my... S-S-SH-  
*SPLASH!*  
(a.n. He landed in the ocean MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
Yugi: *saw everything that happend* Good ridance!  
Yami: *finishes his mouse* YUM! ^_^  
Yugi: Here Yami, drink this *shows him a water bottle, with some funky looking liquid*  
Yami: Why?  
Yugi: It's the antidote. You do want to turn back into a human don't you?  
Yami: Fine!  
Yugi: *opens the water bottle*  
Yami: I don't s-s-see what good it'll do, but ok *drinks the funky looking liquid* BLECH! DIS-S-SGUS-S-STING!  
Yugi: Sorry! I tryed to make it cherry flavor...  
Yami: It's ok... Ugh...  
Yugi: What's the matter?  
Yami: I don't... I don't feel s-s-so...s-s-so... UPH! *starts to throw up*  
Yugi: *backs away* YUCK!  
*Yami threw up all the poor little mice he ate, they come out alive, ALL of them*  
Yami: *lies down* Ok now I feel better  
Yugi: *with a disgusted face* I'm glad...  
Yami: *looks at himself* Hey how come it's-s-s not working?  
Yugi: It takes a while. Come on let's go home, it'll be geting dark soon...  
Yami: *yawns* K...  
  
~*~  
  
In Yugi's room...  
Yami: *is already asleep on Yugi's bed* _ _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Yugi: *in his PJ's climbs into his bed* Night Yami *falls asleep*  
  
~*~  
  
Next Morning...  
Yugi: *yawns* Mornin Yami... Yami? *slowly opens his eyes to see...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! *avoids several gad-knows-what thrown at her* XP You're gonna have to be patient till I finish my last and final chappie! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
TC: *walks in* Have u guys seen Yami?  
Yugi: Uh... no... he's invisable remember?  
TC: Grrr... *walks away*  
TB: k..........  
Yugi: So what does happen to Yami?  
TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll have to wait, cause I'm not saying a word! *avoids other random stuff thrown at her* YA'LL MISSED! *SPLAT!* EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
Yugi: What is that?  
TB: *muffled* It's ABC GUM!  
Yugi: ABC gum?  
TB: ABC! ALREADY BEEN CHEWED! YUCK!!!!  
Yugi: Now that's just sad...  
Kerolin: *sprays hairspray all over the gum*  
*the gum hardens and falls off*  
TB: Thanks Kerolin. Here you go! *gives her a bunch of sunflower seeds* Their from one of my reviewers  
Kerolin: ^_^ *holds up a sign: THANK YOU!*  
TB: Now I've got to wash my face *walks to the bathroom*  
Gum Fact!: Let's say u have gum stuck on your fav pants, or on the carpet? Well have no fear! Use Hairspray! That's right just spray, wait a few seconds, and it'll come right off! And I swear it works! See one time my little sister droped her gum on my mom's bed. Sure she got mad, but she took out the hairspray and within a few seconds the gum harden and it came right off! And now we return you to you're almost regular FanFiction progaming...er...reading! ^_^  
Yugi: Weird... *looks down at Kerolin* 0_0 *sees the hairspray she used* HEY! That's my hairspray!  
Kerolin: ^_^ *holds up a sign: R&R! PLEASE!* 0_0 *dropd the sign and runs away*  
Yugi: Come here you! *chases Kerolin*  
Yami: *is visable again* Oh, Hello. Can u see me? *the screen moves up and down* Oh boy, not good...  
TC: *from far away* YAMI?! WHERE R U?!  
Yami: 0_0! Do me a favor! Tell her I went the other way, ok?! *the screen moves up and down* Ok Thanks! *runs away*  
TC: *walks into view* Hi! Is Yami visable? *the screen moves up and down* oh good! Which way did he go?  
*an arrow apears, pointing in the direction that Yami ran off to*  
TC: That way? Ok thanks! Chao! *runs away in the direction the arrow is pointing*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My Reviews:  
  
Yami Jenny: YAY! Thank u for your support! ^_^ Hey! I can at least TRY to eat as much sugar as u can't I? Sides, I think I'll only be able to eat half of what u eat! Well I did beat u in being high! Wanna know why? Well one day I ate some sort of candy for the first time and I was hyper for about the whole week! XP AHAHAHAHA! Beat that! YES! BURN THE FLAMERS! But flames can also be very useful! sometimes...  
  
chibi-puchiko: Yes that is true, I have notice that too. It's weird how people sometimes change huh? ^_^  
  
Silver Dragon: MUCHOS THANKIES! (muchos=lots) As u can see I speak spanish... I HAVE AZTEC BLOOD AND PROUD OF IT! Ok Now I'm going off topic... Thanks for trying to flame her, but don't worry. I have her e-mail address... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No I won't send a virus cause 1) They're so not cool and 2) I have no idea how and I don't wanna know. Thanks for the seed. Kerolin LOVED THEM! Altough, she couldn't eat them all cause Yugi started chasing her... -_- Also I'm her fav list cause were "friends". Long story... Anywho, Kaima's a girl... just to let u know ^_~ And yes a lot of people r weird... Take me for example! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Little Yugi Doll: Thanks for the Poke facts! Their very useful! ^_^ My Pokemon knowledge has increased! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Yeah anywho, I'm glad that you've got latias........ i barly got my 4th badge and soon i'll have to battle "my dad" for the 5th.................god i'm so behind........but i will catch up! Oh and i think the answer to the riddle is either lips, cheeck, or any part of the face, but my guess is the lips. Am I right? Was I? Yeah i think i heard that chan song before.........but i'm not so sure..............oh one last thing................ was it sweet or sour? *snicker*  
  
Sakura Doll: It's fun to tourture your sis once in a while ^_^ ANYWHO! Thank u for the plushies! *hugs a Kai plushies from the BayBlade show (dun own it)* I also love my new Spirit plushies as well! All of my plushies are in my room. Anymore and I'm gonna have ta make another room for all of them. ^_^ yeah well..................... CATCH UP! Don't let you're sister beat u! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh also, u know that dude that talks to Duke, well i just saw it and (in the english version) he sounds a lot like james from team rocket! (glad i dun own them) Yeah well, MOVING ON! Scratch u catching up..... I DARE U TO BEAT YOUR SISTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Well those r all of my reviews for now... Oh yeah. I wanna thank ya'll for your support! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'll show her! Also, she has an odler sister. She read my story and she thinks it's great! I rule! Well not really but..........a screw it I'm one of the best! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well R&R my good people and friends! I shall maybe put up the next chappie tomorrow... or wait a week, ah the hell I migght put it up tomorrow or the day after... not sure... Oh well.......... CHAO FO NOW! ^_~ 


	10. Surprisess and a secret

TB: *comes back from the bathroom* AH! Well, that was refreshing... Hey... Where is everyone? *looks around* They left me all alone... *pouts*  
Kerolin: *suddenly jumps on TB's shoulder, gasping for air*  
TB: Hey Kerolin... What the matter now?  
Kerolin: *points to Yugi*  
TB: Huh? *sees Yugi red face mad* Hey, whats ur prob?  
Yugi: *with a freaky voice and face* She used up all my hiarspray *points to Kerolin*  
Kerolin: 0_0 *shakes her head no* *eyes begin to water*  
TB: Hey! Back off! U mean u'r going haywire just cause Kerolin used up ur hairspray?  
Yugi: Maybe...  
TB: *sighs* *snaps her fingers* There, ya happy?  
Yugi: *looks around* Hey, nothing happend!  
TB: Go check your room...  
Yugi: Hmph... *walks to his room* Opens the door* 0_0 YYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *CRASH!* @_@ *a whole bunch of hairspray cans fall on him*  
TB: I hope u'r happy now...  
Yugi: @_@ Very...  
*suddenly a bottle crashing can be heard*  
TB: 0_0 What was that?!  
TC: *walks in with a broken wine bottle in her hands* That ough ta show him.... He messed with the wrong gal... *walks away*  
TB & Kerolin: ??? *go see what happened in the other room*  
*Yami is lieing on the floor with bits and pieces of wine glass all around him*  
Yami: X_x *has a purple bumb on his head*  
TB: 0_0 We'll be leaving now...  
*in another part of the clubhouse*  
TB: These people R getting weirder and weirder...  
Kerolin: *nodds*  
TB: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but i might in the future!  
Kerolin: *stares at TB*  
TB: Hey! A girl can dream can't she?  
Kerolin: *shakes her head*  
TB: *blink* ..................uh......................... This story is almost at it's end, but befor we go, u must read Chappie 10!  
Kerolin: *nodds*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chappie 10  
Surprisess and a secret  
  
Yugi: *yawns* Mornin Yami... Yami? *slowly opens his eyes to see...Yami still in his snake form*  
(a.n. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil to you huh? ^_^)  
Yugi: *sighs* *slowly gets off his bed and goes downstairs*  
  
~*~  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen...  
Yugi: *serving himself a glass of water* 'poor Yami. I guess he's stuck being a snake from now on... Well I've got to look at the bright side, at least there won't be anymore mice running around... I wonder if he's gonna get mad at me?.............................................................................................Oh well'  
  
~*~  
  
Back upstairs...  
Yugi: *with a hand on the handle and with his cup of water in the other* 'Ok... time to face the music... Music meaning yelling... -_-...'  
*Yugi opens the door to see Yami under the cover of his bed*  
Yugi: Uh... Yami... Are you awake?  
Yami: *from under the covers* uh-huh... Was the matter?  
Yugi: Well you see, I'm afraid that it didn't work?  
Yami: *from under the cover* What didn't work?  
Yugi: The antidote... See you're still uh... You're still.................  
Yami: *pulls the cover off his head and sits up* Still what?  
Yugi: *drops his glass* 0_0 You're back!  
Yami: Huh??? *scratches his head*  
Yugi: Yami! You're back to normal!  
Yami: I am? *looks in the mirror* Well... I guess I am...................... HELL YEAH! I'M BACK BABY!!! *gets off the bed, stands, wobbles, then falls down on his... behind...* OW!  
Yugi: *looking away* You ok?  
Yami: *rubbing his... behind* Yeah... I guess I just got used to not using my legs. To tell you the truth, I feel weird with legs now...  
Yugi: *starts to laugh and still looking away* Yeah and you don't feel weird with out cloths on huh  
Yami: What do u mean?  
Yugi: *still looking away* Well why don't you look into the mirror more closely  
Yami: ??? *looks into the mirror* *turns bright red* MY RA!!! *runs into the closet* Gotta find some clothes!  
Yugi: *check if its ok to look* *rolls his eyes* Stupid Yami...  
  
~*~  
  
At a caffe...  
Yami: *stretches in his seat* Ra it's good to be back!  
Yugi: Hey. are you hungry enough to eat a mouse?  
Yami: No thanks I'm trying to cut back, XP  
Yugi: *snickers*  
Yami: Um... Yugi...  
Yugi: Yeah?  
Yami: Well.. I've been meaning to tell you something...  
Yugi: What is it?  
Yami: Well you see... *suddenly Yami feels his face heat up a bit* ... I've been wantting to tell you that I...  
Yugi: ? ? ?  
Yami: You see I...  
Joey: *suddenly apears* HEY YOU GUYS! WAZZ UP!!!  
Yami: 0_0 YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls of his chair*  
Yugi: Hey Joey!  
Joey: Hey! Did I inturuped something?  
Yugi: Well you see Yami was about to tell me something...  
Joey: Oh sorry Yami, go right ahead...  
Yami: *from the floor* @_@ It's ok... It's not that important anyways...  
Yugi: Ok. If you're sure...  
Yami: Yeah, yeah................. I'm sure.............  
Joey: Well, let's move on shall we! You guys will never belive what just happened to me!  
Yugi: What?! You won the lottery?!  
Joey: I wish...  
Yami: *gets up* You got some brains?  
Joey: Nope!  
Yugi & Yami: *look at each other* -_-  
Joey: I've got bitten by a snake!  
Yugi & Yami: 0_0 WHAT?!  
Joey: Yeah! I was on my way home when I saw this freaky looking snake! I poked it cause I tought it was dead, but then it just bit me! I thought that I was going to die, but then I saw that nothing happend! Isn't that cool! I'm a really lucky guy!  
Yugi & Yami: Oh no! *anime fall*  
Joey: What?! Did I miss-s-s s-s-something or s-s-something?  
  
END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: OH! WHAT WAS THAT! WHAT WAAAAAAAAASSSSSS THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
Kerolin: ^_^ *two thumb...er...paws up*  
TB: So that's it u guys. Whew! I'm finaly done!  
TC: Did I just hear that u'r done?!  
TB: Yup! Just finished!  
TC: Alright!  
Yugi: *walks in* What going on?  
TC: Teddy's finished!  
Yugi: Cool!  
Yami: What's all the hollabalu?  
Yugi: Teddybear's finaly done!  
Yami: Hey! Alright! *looks at TC* U still mad at me?  
TC: I'll let it slip...  
Yami: Thank u! *kisses TC*  
TC: 0_0.........  
Yami: Uh.... Cat........  
TC: Yami.........  
Yami: Yes.........  
TC: *head locks Yami* Next time u wanna kiss me...............  
Yami: *gets ready for a bashing*  
TC: Ask me.............  
Yami: ^_^ Oh I will.....  
TB: Oh go get a room...  
TC: Don't mind if we do!  
TB, Yugi, & Kerolin: 0_0  
TC: Just kidding!  
TB, Yugi, Kerolin: -_- Yeah right...(ok so Kerolin didn't say anything.......she's a hamster!)  
TB: Yeah well anyway................... *eyes start to water* Thank u all who read and reviewed my story, or only read but were to lazy to review! I LOVE U GUYZ!!! *breaks down crying*  
TC: She'll be ok...  
TB: *stops crying*  
TC: Told ya!  
TB: So does anyone wanna say something before i finish this?  
Yugi: I do! I have a question! How come Joey apears in the end and like it's only me and Yami?  
TB: It adds more humor into the story... and it's only Yami and u cause... well... it's a story about u AND Yami... Duh!  
Yugi: Oh ok...  
Yami: So what's the deal with me blushing?  
TB: *whispers something in Yugi's ear*  
Yugi: *stares blankly at TB*  
TB: ^_~  
Yami: WHAT?  
Yugi: *grabs Yami's arm* Come with me  
Yami: K... *both walk away*  
TC: So what was that all about?  
TB: Oh I'll tell u later, but I have to finish this now before Yami gets mad...  
TC: R u sure he's gonna get mad?  
Yami: *from far away* WHAT?!  
TB: I pretty much think he will...  
Yami: TEDDY!!!!  
TB: 0_0 Well gotta go! CHAO FO NOW! I hope to hear from u soon! *runs away somewhere*  
Yami: *walks in* TEDDY!!! I'M NOT A STRIPPER!!! *walks away*  
TC & Kerolin: -_-  
Yugi: ^_^ Oops... I think he got the wrong idea...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My reviewers:  
  
Yami Jenny: YES! I beat u, I beat u! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! We well good luck cause I'm trying to beat my own record and go for four days strait! Man, ur friend's lucky... SHE WAS ON TV!!! I was going to be on tv in comercials too... I never showed up for acting lessons though... I was to lazy... -_-... Yeah well, say hi to your friend for me k? CHAO!  
  
Yugi Muto: Yes, i know, that was an evil cliffy... but hey, with out cliffies, stories would be boring, no? ^_^  
  
Little Yugi Doll: Hey girl! Wazz up! I will beat u! Mock my word, i will defet u! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But untill that time come, I'll have to beat my "dad". I'm not even there yet! See, I have been ignoring for a while... yeah...I HOPE TO SEE U SOON!!! I MISS U!!!  
  
Sakura Doll: I wanna thank u again for ALL the plushies u gave me! Well u see... since u gave me SO MANY plushies, it was taking up to much space so, as faith would have it, I had to build another room for them all... GO FIGURE?! I MISS U!!! I HOPE TO SEE U AROUND!!!  
  
Well that's just about it... Thank u all who read and reviewed, or only read and didn't review... I said that already, didn't I -_-... Yeah well..............................*sniff* *sniff* It was fun writing this story, and I hope u had a fun time reading it... Oh on last thing, Remember in one of the chappies Yami said it feel good when Yugi was squshing his tail? Well some people had the wrong idea *caoughlittleyugidollcough* WOW1 that cough sounded serious ^_~. Well I didn't mean THAT! I meant... hmmm... how to explian... Oh I know! u know when u go to the doctor, and they check your blood pressure... don't they put that thing around your arm and pump air in them? Well it kinda feels ok doesn't it? Well that's what I mean not... THAT!!! I have to be careful with the both of u... u'r easy to fool sometimes u know... No ofense... Well anywho... The next chappie really isn't a chappie. It's for all of my reviewers to read... So if u reviewed... *in a freaky voice* U must read!!!... Ok not really... *in regular voice* Well Thanks and look out for Mice Madness. I'll be writting it soon, and cause You've been reading my story, I'll give u a sneek peek...  
  
Mice Madness by Teddybear  
R u affraid of mice? Well this Yami is! Which Yami is it? And y the heck is a YAMI scared of a MOUSE?! One way to find out! R&R!  
PG-Humor/General  
  
... Something like that... Well anywho CHAO FO NOW!!! I LOVE U ALL!!! *huggs everyone* BYE!  
  
-Teddybear and Teddycat... 


	11. For my reviewers

Ok people, this isn't a chappie or anything, this is a special place where I'm gonna thank ALL of my reviewers! So if u didn't review u don't have to read this, but if u did review, i guess u must read this, I mean I'm not making u so... just sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
Chappie 1 Reviewers:  
reioco  
Chaosmage  
YamiandSetos gal  
Kaima  
Sakura Doll(4)  
Little Yugi Doll  
  
Chappie 2 Reviewers:  
Catzbane(2)  
Yami-Yugi  
Chibi Chibichi  
Kaima  
Little Yugi Doll(2)  
Sakura Doll  
  
Chappie 3 Reviewers:  
Chibi Chibichi  
Yami-Yugi  
Zypher Dragon a.k.a. Diamond  
chibi-puchiko  
Kaima  
Little Yugi Doll(3)  
Sakura Doll(5)  
  
Chappie 4 Reviewers:  
Chibi Chibichi  
chibi-puchiko  
Little Yugi Doll(4)  
Sakura Doll(2)  
  
Chappie 5 Reviewers:  
Chibi Chibichi  
EnErGiZeR-BuNnY  
Kairan Akiyama  
SilverDragon  
Yami Jenny  
chibi-puchiko  
Little Yugi Doll(4)  
Sakura Doll(2)  
  
Chappie 6 Reviewers:  
EnErGiZeR-BuNnY  
Kairan Akiyama  
Yami Jenny  
Yamiandsetos gal  
Little Yugi Doll(5)  
Sakura Doll  
  
Chappie 7 Reviewers:  
Seta Kaiba  
Yami Jenny  
chibi-puchiko  
crystal crittenden  
Chibi Chibichi  
Yugi Muto  
Little Yugi Doll(7)  
Sakura Doll  
  
Chappie 8 Reviewers:  
Yami Jenny  
chibi-puchiko  
SilverDragon  
Little Yugi Doll(4)  
Sakura Doll(2)  
  
Chappie 9 Reviewers:  
Yami Jenny  
Yugi Muto  
Little Yugi Doll(2)  
  
OK So now u know how many Chappies u have reviewed right? Big deal? I don't think so! If your name is on my list, u guys get a YAMI SNAKE PLUSHIE!!! Yeah so what big deal... Well count how many times u have reviewed. That's how long your new plushie is! Confused? Well See Little Yugi Doll? She reviewed me 32 times. Well her plushie is 32ft long...0_o... Little Yugi Doll... That's one hell of a long snake... and I mean LONG!!! Yeah well that's her prize... Sakura doll... u reviewed 18 times... how sad your sis beat u... Yeah well that's life... I should know... I hate it when my sis beats me at something... but thats how the game ended i guess... oh well... THANK U SO MUCH!!! I HOPE TO HEAR FROM U IN MICE MADNESS!!! CHAO FO NOW!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
-Teddybear & Teddycat 


End file.
